I'm Back
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Fairy Tail is celebrating and relaxing after the Grand Magic Games and the dragon attack. But what happens when some beings return after fourteen years of being gone?
1. Celebrations and Concerns

**Hey guys, Flaredragon Here! Hope you guys like this since it's my first story. I'll accept constructive criticism and suggestions, but no flames.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, if I did, Then Natsu would've hooked up with Lisanna a long time ago.**

"(text)" People talking"

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking'_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 1**

 _~ Fairy Tail guild hall~_

The guild was having a blast. They were celebrating their victory in the Grand Magic Games and becoming the number one guild in Fiore again. It wasn't easy for them, but they did it.

Not to mention surviving the assault from the dragons that went through the Eclipse gate and from future Rouge. The guild was celebrating as they would any other day, which was pretty often. Cana was having a drinking contest against several members of the guild and was again. The Strauss sisters were attending to the bar and serving food and drinks to everybody. Erza just finished her second cheesecake and was having her third slice. A fight was broken out by Elfman and Gray plus a few other guys. Things flew through the air from the fight. Beer mugs chairs and even people were flying towards others which caused them to join the fight. Yep, the entire guild was partying hard; well, all but three people.

These three people were none other than the dragon slayers Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. The dragon slayers were doing nothing except sitting down together and moping around. They couldn't stop thinking about the dragons they fought after the Grand Magic Games. Those dragons reminded them of the ones that raised them and couldn't help but wonder where they are right now. Natsu and Wendy were staring out into space with an expression that showed sadness and longing. Gajeel didn't look sad but he definitely looked pissed and confused. Their parents disappeared on July 7th, X777 and they didn't know why. They just disappeared without a trace or without a clue.

The Exceeds have noticed how their dragon slayers were acting and decided to help them out. Carla flew over to Wendy and started chatting with her. Lily told Gajeel that they should do some training and blow some steam, which Gajeel just grunted and left the guild with his Exceed to train. Happy, being Happy, decided to cheer Natsu up with some fish. That caused Carla to face-palm and mutters some things about the tom cat being idiotic.

As the party went on for several more hours, people started leaving the guild. The only ones that remained were Mira and Makarov, Fairy Tail's current master. As Mira was cleaning up the last parts of the guild hall from everyone partying, she started talking to Makarov. "Master, have you noticed how Natsu and the other dragon slayers have been acting?"

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Makarov responded confusedly.

"Well, while everyone was partying, they were just sitting together and doing nothing. I'm kind of worried for them. They're not usually like that." She replied as she was finishing up.

"I wouldn't worry about that Mira. They are probably thinking about the things that recently happened. I bet they were thinking about the dragon they fought."

"Maybe, but still-"

"They'll be fine Mira; I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." Makarov began walking towards the front doors.

"Don't forget to lock up. Good night." Makarov said as he just left.

"Okay. I will." Mira still couldn't help but feel worried about them, but she can't do anything about it right now. ' _Oh well. I'll just see if they're fine tomorrow and see what I'll do then._ '

 _~ Volcanic Region, Somewhere Far, Far Away~_

This volcanic region was that one place that no human has dared to be. There were active volcanoes and lava pits far as the eye can see. There were also traces of obsidian and cooling lava. Standing near one of the lava pits was a dragon.

This dragon was a gargantuan, even amongst other dragons. This dragon stood at a good sixty feet tall, and well over ninety feet in length. The dragon had crimson scales covering his entire body with the exception of the underside, which was a beige color. There were black huge, sharp spikes on from the base of his neck all the way down to his tail. His wings were bat like, though the tips of the wings were a bit scraped. His body had several scars around his body that showed that he had been in many battles. The most noticeable scars were the x shaped scars on his chest and the one on the right side of his face.

The dragon was staring into the lava pit, occasionally dipping he tip of his tail into it. The mighty creature was thinking about his son. He smiled when he thought about his son's accomplishments, which revealed huge teeth that were pearly white. He began to think about the other times he had spent with his son. He was proud of him in every way possible. Even though his son was strong, he knew he would need him again soon. Very soon; and he has a feeling that the other dragons do as well.

 **'** ** _Grandeneey, Metalicana, Skiadrum and Weisslogia…_** **'** He thought to the other dragons. **"I believe it is finally time."** He finished aloud.

After that he stretched out his powerful wings and flew high into the sky. He flew away from the place and went west. His main thought was reuniting with his son.

 **"** **Natsu, I'm coming for you. Prepare for the mighty Igneel!"** He roared as he flew to the distance, nearly flying at full speed to meet his son sooner.

 **A/N: And done with the rewrite. Now let me I see and adding in more details or dialogue. If you guys have ideas for me send to me by review, if not then by PM as well for anyone out there that's shy. I'll be working on my other stories soon.**

 **Updated Aug 4, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**This is another rewrite and I hope it's better than how it was before. I'm working on the chapters of other stories and will soon be working on the next chapter for this story.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, if I did, Then Natsu would've hooked up with Lisanna a long time ago.**

"(text)" People talking"

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking'_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 2**

It was almost noon and most of the Fairy Tail members were calming down or recovering from the celebration the day before. It made sense since they were recovering last night's drinking and fighting.

Mira was working behind the counter and thought about yesterday. She was still worried about the dragon slayers and thought of what the Master said. She couldn't help but think that he was right (as usual), but she still wanted to help them feel better. She thought of talking to Wendy and ask her about it. It would be easier to talk to her than the other two dragon slayers. Unfortunately she didn't have the chance to go talk to Wendy as the doors to the guild opened up with a stranger coming in. The guild looked at the stranger and was quite surprised when they saw him.

This stranger was tall, a little taller than Laxus, and almost as muscular as the lightning mage. He wore black gi pants with orange flames at the bottom. The sandals that he was wearing were crimson. He had a tight, white shirt that had a dragon symbol on his right pectoral. His skin tone was a little darker than Natsu's. His hair was scarlet red, much like Erza's hair and it went down to his upper back and it's spiky. His appearance showed that he was strong, but it was the aura that he had around that showed how much power he had. He didn't show any weakness or flaws. His dark obsidian eyes showed what seemed to be limitless power and little mercy. Nobody in Fairy Tail had seen this guy before, but yet he seemed so familiar.

The stranger was walking towards the bar gaining some confused looks and some wary glances. He stopped when he was in front of Mira and had a scowl that showed his huge sharp canines. Mira was getting nervous. She never met someone with this much power around him, not even the Master or Gildarts. His scowl wasn't helping either. Before she had the chance to do something though, the man's scowl disappeared and his eyes merciless look. In fact, his eyes showed warmth and kindness, but his eyes still looked powerful.

"I'm looking for someone. He's in this guild…"

 _~Half an Hour Later at Natsu and Happy's Home~_

In Natsu and Happy's home you could hear some snoring and bits of mumbling. Inside their house, you could see that it was dirty and messy. If anyone looked inside they would've guessed that a small

Natsu was sleeping in his comfy hammock in peace. He dreamt of finally eating the sun and fighting Gildarts. He could tell he was enjoying his dream when he was throwing a few small punches in his sleep. That is, until Natsu woken up by Erza breaking down his door and screaming out his name.

"NATSU! GET UP NOW!"

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell out his hammock. Natsu grumbled about how Erza ruined a good dream

"Come on Natsu! We have to get to the guild now!" She said as she was dragging Natsu toward Fairy Tail.

"Why? What's so important that you have to drag me there?"

"You'll have to see it on your own." She said with unease. Natsu didn't what's causing Erza to act like that but he knew it was serious

 _~Fairy Tail's Front Doors~_

"Erza, can you let me go now? You've been dragging all the way here."Natsu said as he was trying to get out of her grip.

"Very well then." As she said that, she let go of Natsu. Both of them heard some noises within the guild and thought of it as one of their usual brawls. When they opened the doors, they were quite shocked of what they were seeing.

It was chaotic, even for Fairy Tail. Most of the furniture was broken in half, burned or scratched. Everything that could be thrown was flying everywhere, including people and broken furniture. Everyone was fighting with everything they got. Fights were happening all over the guild. The main fight was right in the middle of the guild with the red headed man in the dead center.

He fought in a way that no one has seen before. He threw off any members that landed on him and throw them either into a wall or into other people, whichever one was more painful. He crimson haired guy was also having a fist fight between several of the guys. Amongst those guys were Gray, Elfman, Hell even Panther Lily was fighting the guy. Off at the sides you could see Makarov trying to stop the fights and was crying about property damage. Lucy, Levy and Wendy were trying to take cover from the pandemonium.

After a few moments of being in shock, Erza decided to put an end to this before things could get any worse, specifically if they start attacking with their magic.

"ENOUGH!" She bellowed.

Everyone stopped on what they were doing when they heard Erza's voice. People froze with mid punches or headlocks and turned to see the furious redhead. Everyone practically froze in terror when they locked eyes with Erza; well, everyone par one.

The man looked at Natsu for a second before smiling, once again showing off his enormous canines. "So I see you got him. Thanks Titania." He said as walk over to Natsu and started to observe him. The guy was walking around Natsu and lookoed at every detail from his spiky hair to all of his previous battle scars.

"Hey old man, why are you staring at me?" Natsu asked as he was feeling a little uncomfortable while the crimson haired guy was looking at him so intently.

The man looked at Natsu as if he just grew a second head. "Natsu, you don't recognize me? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't forget my scent." He said as if he was talking to a childhood friend.

Natsu looked at the man for a second for finally catching the man's scent. He looked at the man with wide eyes before his eyes began to water. Before anyone could react to Natsu crying, he lunged towards the man and hugged him as if his life depended on it.

"It's you. I can't believe you're actually here Igneel" Natsu said as he was crying into the now proclaimed Igneel's shirt.

The guild was shocked of what they heard what Natsu said and several thoughts crossed through their minds.

 _'_ _Did I hear Natsu right?'_

 _'_ _This man is Igneel?'_

 _'_ _Wasn't he supposed to be a dragon?'_

 _'_ _Is this really Natsu's foster parent?'_

 _'_ _What the Hell is going on?'_

Nobody knew how react to this until Makarov broke up this little 'reunion'.

"Hold on a minute. You're the same Igneel that raised Natsu?"

The man nodded while bringing Natsu closer to him.

"I remember Natsu saying that you are a dragon. Care to explain how you're a human now right or why you decided to show up now?" Makarov questioned. Everyone could see that Makarov didn't believe that this man was the same dragon that Natsu grew up with in his early childhood, but they couldn't blame him. Even though Natsu claimed the guy being Igneel, they need something to prove it.

Igneel frowned and eventually broke the hug from Natsu and looked down at the tiny master dead in the eyes, "Little human, I am truly the very same Igneel that raised Natsu. It is true of what he said; I am a dragon, but right now I am in this human form. If you have any more question about me, then it will have to wait."

Igneel's eyes began to glow orange and the aura he had earlier came back but even more powerful than ever.

"Right now I want to catch up with my son. We will return soon."

After that Igneel started to get bigger. His skin got darker and grew thick, crimson scales. His tail and wings sprouted out of his body, which effectively scared many of the guild members. He grew until he crashed through the roof of the guild before finally turning into his true form; the form of the most powerful beings that walked this planet.

Practically half of the members were either sweating in fear or on the verse of fainting. Igneel looked down and looked at the scared members and couldn't blame. He knew what happened with the battle in the capital of Crocus. He also knew how hard they fought and how little effect it did to actually harm the dragons from the past. The crimson dragon looked down to see Natsu looking back at him with the same teary eyes and a small smile. Igneel smiled back, which actually looked pretty scary since everyone saw his long, sharp teeth. Igneel grabbed Natsu by the tail and flew away, which caused more damage to the guild.

People fainted after that, including the master after him stuttering about the damage and the money. There were only a handle full of people that didn't faint from

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" Gray shrieked out. Lucy couldn't conjure up words from what she just saw. The only ones who weren't freaking out were Wendy and Gajeel.

"So that Salamander's dragon huh?" Gajeel said with a grunt, secretly wishing that Metalicana would show up, much like how Igneel did.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy was very concerned for Natsu. She didn't know how the fire dragon slayer is feeling right now, but she doubts that he's very happy right now. Sure Natsu reunited with Igneel again, but why was Igneel in human form? Why did he show up now of all times? How will Natsu take this sudden event?

The final person that was still able to react after the whole fiasco was Lisanna. She felt worried for her childhood crush. All she could do right now was looking up at the broken roof and wonder what the dragon and his son is doing at this very moment. Hopefully they would return and everything can be explained.


	3. New Member?

**A/N: Hey guys Flaredragon here. I'll try my best to make this story longer, so I'll update every week or so if I can. Also I'll be working on other stories. This will be a NaLi fanfic, but it's not going to be the center of this story. I will do other pairings I promise you. If you guys want a specific pairing then tell me which ones you want and I'll put them in.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter** **3**

 _~The Forest near Magnolia~_

"IGNEEL! PUT ME DOWN NOW! I WANT ANSWERS! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Natsu kept screaming at the top of his lungs. At first he was shocked and happy to see Igneel again, but after the whole take off from the guild thing and flying away he was pissed.

" **BE QUIET YOU BRAT! I can barely think with all your screaming.** " Igneel bellowed as they descended toward a large open field; similar to the one they used to train in when Natsu was a small child.

When they landed, Igneel put Natsu on ground and laid on the tall soft grass

" **Now you can ask your questions Natsu.** " Instead of hearing a question, Natsu punched Igneel in the nose. Igneel recoiled from that attack. " **What was that for?** "

"That was for leaving me asshole!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why did you even do it in the first place? Was it because I wasn't strong enough? Was I not good enough? Did I not make you proud Igneel?"

It was at this point that Igneel saw tears in the dragon slayer's eyes, "Why did you abandon me…" Natsu fell on his knees and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Igneel felt terrible for leaving his son at such a young age, he really did, but he had to. Acnologia was hunting down the remaining dragons so he and the rest of the dragons had to hide. He wanted to take Natsu with him but he knew that Natsu had to learn and experience the outside world; besides, Igneel was always with Natsu. He saw all the achievements he accomplished, and to say he was impressed was an understatement. His son took on enemies that were at least three times more powerful and had more skill, but yet, he was able to defeat them. He saw him taking down Jellal, the fake dragon slayer Laxus, Zero in the Nirvana incident, Hades from the island, the twin dragon slayers from the games, and that man from the future with Motherglare. He couldn't be more proud of him.

It also killed him to think of how he wasn't there for him. He saw the times that Natsu looked for him from rumors or gossip and he also saw how hurt Natsu was when he saw how defeated Natsu looked after every failed search.

Igneel used his tail to gently grabbed Natsu and brought him closer to hug, or at least hug him as best he could since he's a dragon.

" **That's not true Natsu. I may not have been there, but I looked at you from afar and I have seen what you have done. You have exceeded all of my expectations I had for you. I'm so sorry for leaving you, but I had to because of Acnologia. Remember this my boy; you are Natsu Dragneel, my powerful son, and I am and forever will be proud of you.** " Igneel kept Natsu close like they did back then when they slept in the cave. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and broke down. He cried and cried for a long time. Igneel kept quiet and let Natsu calm down when he could.

By the time he finally calmed, Natsu wiped away his tears and looked at his father. He couldn't believe that Igneel was back; after so many years he's finally back. He pulled away from Igneel and asked him the question that was stuck in his head since they got out the guild. "Will you be staying this time, or are you going to leave again?"

The giant dragon shook his head, " **No son, I am staying this time. Don't you worry son.** "

The two hugged again and stayed like that before Igneel broke the silence, " **Now if we are done with this mushy shit, we have two options: We either enjoy the rest of the afternoon with just each other or go back to your annoying guild."**

Ignoring his father's small insult, he was leaning towards the second option, "We should go back to the guild. By the way, why were you fighting with everyone in the guild?"

" **Well…um, it started out like this…** "

 _~Flashback~_

" _I'm looking for someone. He's in this guild."_

 _The guild didn't know how to react. This man just came in here looking all powerful and scary looking, to just ask us a question._

" _Um, who are you looking for exactly?" asked Mira. Even though he wasn't scowling anymore, his eyes still made her uneasy._

" _I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel. I really need to see him. Is he here right now?"_

 _Just right then Happy intervened with the situation. "Natsu is at our house right now." Igneel looked at the cat before looking back at the guild and requesting if anyone can get him. After that a red headed beauty volunteered and left the guild._

 _The silence was awkward and caused Gray to walk up to Igneel just to break the silence, "What do you want flame-brain for anyway?"_

" _It's a personal matter ice-princess so you don't need to be concerned."_

 _Gray got pissed from the all too familiar insult, "What did you say red-head?"_

" _I said it's none of your business, so back off droopy eyes before I kick your frozen ass."_

 _After that proclamation, both Gray and Igneel got into small fist fight for a few minutes until Igneel threw Gray toward Gajeel and crashing into him. As a result Gajeel jumped into the fight. Igneel grabbed a chair with someone still in it and threw it at both Gray and Gajeel. One thing led to another and the whole guild joined the fight. Igneel was having a fist fight with Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and Lily in his battle form. Half of the members tried to get the jump on him until he catches their fist or foot and throws them away._

" _This is so fun! No wonder Natsu does this everyday! COME ON! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Igneel yelled out as his aura flared out of control. This got some of the members to wonder who this guy is._

" _This guy is crazy!"_

" _Who are you?!"_

" _We need more beer over here!"_

" _Someone stop him!"_

 _At this point people started to charge up their magic. Igneel was about to charge up his own magic until he heard a voice that almost made him jump._

" _ENOUGH!"_

 _He looked at the entrance to see the red headed woman from earlier with Natsu._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

" **After that …well you know the rest**." Igneel said.

"Ok…" Natsu didn't know what to say, but considering that Igneel raised him to love fighting, he'd love to fight as well.

"Let's go back to Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he climbed onto Igneel's back and the mighty dragon flew back into the city.

Halfway through the trip, Natsu and Igneel began talking that involved Natsu screaming straight into Igneel's ear and Igneel roaring which caused some panic to everyone within hearing range. When they finally got back to the guild, it was evening and they both .

Igneel turned back into his human form with the same attire plus a scarf that was exactly like Natsu's. "You ready Igneel?" Natsu asked

"I am the mighty Igneel, I'm ready for anything. I just hope your guild is ready." Igneel said with a mischief smile on his face.

"I don't think Fairy Tail will ever be ready for this. Come on the sooner we do this, the sooner we can see the look on their faces." Natsu said wearing the same smile his father has.

When they entered the guild, they noticed that all eyes were on them. Everyone couldn't stop thinking about Igneel. They still don't understand him suddenly appearing out of nowhere and being a human too is what's getting to them.

As Igneel and Natsu walk up to the bar, people started to get really nervous. The guild brawl with Igneel was still fresh in their minds, so they could only imagine what would happen if Natsu and Igneel fought together or if they make the dragon angry.

Both Father and son stopped right in front of the small master and told him that they needed to ask something.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Makarov while the entire guild listened in, eager to know what they want to say.

Igneel said, "I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail."

 **A/N: That's the third chapter. Like I said, this story will be NaLi but the story won't centered on the couple and their will be other couples in this story. I've started on other stories so expect them coming soon. Also I'm writing up my other stories.**

 **P.S. Hey guys, this isn't Flaredragon. This is his brother. You shall know me as the Grammar Nazi. I've been editing this story the best that I can but I do make mistakes. If you notice any then just comment and it shall be fixed.**

 **Updated: October 20, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	4. All the Dragons

**A/N: Hey guys Flaredragon here. Here is another chapter for you guys and I would like to say thanks for everyone that has been reading this story and to those that are following it. To be honest I never thought that this story would get much views or favorites at all. So thanks again. If you have any ideas for this story, then put it in the review or PM me. Also, I'm working on second story "** ** _The Crimson Dragon_** **" and soon starting up another story that's most likely a one shot.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of Igneel.**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

Chapter 4

( **Scene: Fairy Tail guild hall** )

"I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail."

The whole guild got quiet after that. Everybody was completely stunned of what he said. Of all the things they were expecting him to say, they weren't expecting that. Some thought that he would leave and say that he will visit Natsu. Others thought that he would give a parting gift to Natsu and go back to where he came from. Some feared that he would even try to take Natsu back with him, mainly Team Natsu and Makarov thought that.

"So is it okay if I join Fairy Tail?" Igneel asked, confused of why they're reacting like this.

"I-I guess, but I've never heard of a dragon joining a guild… it's just so… I don't know if the council would allow… ah what the hell. WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL! Let's PARTY!" after that proclamation, the whole guild suddenly cheered and started partying Fairy Tail style, which means music, booze and so much fighting. Even if they are still shocked about him joining, that won't stop them from partying.

The party started out strong. Mira, Lisanna and Kinana served everyone drinks and food. Some mages had set up some music and Natsu with Igneel started the fight. It started out small with them insulting and punching Gray and Elfman. Then it got hectic when it included Gajeel and the Thunder Tribe. The fight spread out to half the guild. Erza was about to end the fight and punish Natsu for fighting but she found herself flying through the air across the guild.

"Kyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked as she flew and crashed into a table. The fight stopped after that. Everyone was stunned except Natsu and the person that threw her, Igneel.

"Hahahahahaha Natsu, you were right! She sounds cute when she shrieks. Now let's have a REAL PARTY NOW!" Igneel bellowed as he jumped into the crowd and the fight resumed twice as big and people started to use magic. Erza got up from the now destroyed table and glared at Igneel.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" she bellowed as she jumped towards Igneel.

"You may have scared me before but that won't work the second time! BRING IT ON!" Igneel roared as he tackled Erza. The remaining guild members that weren't fighting were hiding from the crazy fight. These people were Carla, Wendy, Lucy, and Happy.

"This is crazy! Where is the master, shouldn't he be trying to stop this?!" Carla yelled out after dodging a flying chair.

"He joined the fight a few minutes ago." Happy said as he pointed towards a drunk Makarov fighting with the rest of the guild and yelled out:

"You brats! *hic* How dare you fight without me! *hic* I'm going to kick your ass! MORE BEER!"

"Even the master…" Wendy said.

Magnolia couldn't sleep that night due to the party and the brawls, which were lead by Natsu or Igneel.

 _~Time Skip~_

It was an hour before dawn. Half of the guild left last night while the other half passed out in the guild. Mira was cleaning up the mess from the party and dragged the members to the corners or to the infirmary. When she got to Natsu she found him cuddling with Lisanna. Mira finds them cute, but she honestly thinks that Natsu is better with Lucy.

"They look cute together, don't they?"

She turned around to find Igneel behind her. He walked up to the sleeping duo and took a good look at them. He looked at Natsu for a minute before facing the girls he's sleeping next to. He recognized her as Lisanna.

Mira had a sad smile on her face and said, "They do look cute together, but I don't know if they will be together."

Igneel raised an eyebrow at the statement. "And why wouldn't they? They seemed fond of each other."

"Because they haven't been as close as they used to be. Ever since Lucy joined the guild, she and Natsu have been best friends and could possibly be in a relationship." Mira said while cleaning up the rest of the mess.

"But don't you want your sister to happy? You and I both know that she has feeling for my son."

"Of course I do, but it's been so long…" Mira gazed at the duo again and felt guilty for not supporting her, but so many things has happened after _that mission_. It's not possible to go back to how it was before.

"You're thinking about what happened to Lisanna on that mission weren't you?" Igneel asked. He turned to look at her dead in the eye and said,

"I know a lot of things have happened between those two years she's been on Edolas, especially when Lucy joined, but you have to have more faith in her and give her support."

Mira looked at him with wide eyes and stuttered out, "H-how did you know t-the mission and Edolas?"

"I may not have been there for Natsu in his life, but I kept an eye on him from afar so I've seen everything that he's been through." Mira looked at Igneel with awe. She never thought that dragons could so caring and kind. It seems that Igneel really did love Natsu.

Igneel started walking toward the main entrance and said, "I'll be right back. If anyone asks, I'm going to do some hunting in the forest."

Mira simply nodded and went back to cleaning the last bit of the mess.

( **Scene: In the forest out of Magnolia** )

Igneel, still being in his human form, was sitting in the forest enjoying a piece of deer that he caught. As he finished the last pieces of the deer, he sensed some very powerful creatures coming towards him. He couldn't help but smile when he saw them.

The creatures were human, or at least they _look_ human. The first human was a man that appears to be in his late twenties and was around Igneel's height and has darker skin. He had on a steel color dress shirt with suspenders connecting to his black dress pants and shoes. His hair is obsidian black that's short but very spiky. His eyes are blood red and had some piercings on his lower lip, above his left eyebrow, a few on both his ears and of course on his nose as well.

Next to him was a woman that any man would go after. She seemed to be in her early twenties. She was a little above average height and she has a body that could make super models envy. She was bare foot and had long legs that look slim but powerful legs and covered in skin-tight blue jeans. She had on a emerald green shirt that showed off her C-cup and was cut short so she show off her toned stomach and her small belly ring. She caught Igneel's attention quickly he looked at her face. She had deep chocolate brown eyes. Her hair was a deep ocean blue with a few streak of hair that was dyed crimson that flowed freely to her lower back. She had on a warm smile when she saw him.

"It's been a long time since we all came together, hasn't it?" Igneel asked before they came to him and sat down.

"Indeed it has Igneel" said the first man in a smooth and calm voice. The woman snuggled up to Igneel and asked in a mocking tone, "So why did the 'Great and Mighty Igneel' summon us for?"

"Sorry Metalicana, Grandine; but we're not starting yet. We'll have to wait until the others have arrived."

"Oh it's good to know that you still care for us." Said a voice of someone other than those three.

The three turned to the direction of the voice to find another man and woman. The man seemed to be in his mid-forties and very tanned. He was shorter than Igneel by at least three inches. He wore a white Greek toga that left most of his right torso expose and had some old leather sandals. His hair was white with some platinum that's slick back and had a bit of a goatee. He seemed happy and calm; his golden eyes held wisdom. The female next to him seemed to be in her late teens. She was pale and shorter than the average woman and had an, err, underdeveloped body that has small B-cup and a small ass. Her attire was similar to Goth punk. She had black jeans with spikes along the sides. Her forearms were covered with black and red bracelets. Her torso was covered in a leather vest that had spikes and was a bit torn. Her hair was shoulder length with violet and black highlights in her blue hair. She had a crazy smirk that's similar to Gajeel's.

Igneel gave the elder man a smirk and said, "I'm glad that you arrived Weisslogia; same with you Skiadrum."

"What's this about Igneel, an emergency? 'Cause last time I checked, you don't really like hanging around with us." said the gothic female with a bit of venom in her words. Igneel didn't seem to be fazed by the words or the glare directed towards him.

"Calm down Skiadrum, you don't need to be so hostile. Metalicana can you calm your mate?" Igneel said as he stood up, which got Grandine to whine. Metalicana got next to Skiadrum and instantly calmed her down.

"It's time that we return to the outside world" everyone looked at him with wide eyes before he continued on, "The reason why is because something is coming. I don't know what it is, but I know it will be big so we have return and help out humanity again." he finished as he glared at them as if daring them to talk back. None of them did.

"Okay Igneel, do you actually have plan or does Weisslogia have to make one for us again?" Skiadrum said impatiently. Igneel got a few tick marks from that comment but decided to ignore it for now.

"I do have a plan and it's simple. We stay with our children and continue their training. That way, we can prepare them for this coming threat and to kill Acnologia." All the dragons looked at each other then looked back at him and nodded. Igneel continued, "Also, about us being either humans or dragons," the others looked at him anxiously. "We can change between our human or dragon form whenever we want, we do not abide to human laws. The only exception is with that stupid Magic Council, we have to be human near them. We don't want to bring trouble to our children because of us."

Once again, the dragons nodded to the plan and having the choice of being human or not. Igneel finished the emergency meeting and started walking back to Fairy Tail with Metalicana and Grandine while the others went to Sabertooth.

The walk back was silent, but comfortable; though Metalicana decided to break the silence, "So what are we going to do when we get there?"

Igneel stared at him shocked before responding, "What do you mean? You two are joining us at Fairy Tail!" The two looked at each other before looking back at him.

"And what about after that?" asked Grandine.

"We test their strength before training them, which means fighting them and see how far they have got."

"I wonder what they're doing right now…" muttered Metalicana.

( **Meanwhile, back at Fairy Tail** )

It was a little after dawn. Mira had finished cleaning the mess and had everything back in its place. She was about to take a small nap when she heard some groaning. She turned to find Natsu and Lisanna waking up. She thought they looked so peaceful and calm. After her talk with Igneel, she now supported her sister all the way and hopes that she's with Natsu. Little did she know that Natsu and Lisanna have actually been dating for a long time now. They have been dating since they came back from Edolas and both agreed that they would keep it a secret for a while and act out normal, but Mira would find out soon.

"Natsu…"

Very soon.

"Natsu…" Mira looked at Lisanna who moaned the dragon slayer's name. Lisanna continued to groan out, "you need to get out of my room before Mira sees you." Mira's eyes bulged out from that comment and wanted to know what her sister was talking about. Luckily she got her answer from Natsu, "Okay, but can we go another round first?"

Mira instantly kicked Natsu off of Lisanna and screamed, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSU!"


	5. Love, Gildarts, and Igneel's Test?

**A/N: Hey guys! Flaredragon here and I want to say sorry. Since school started again my updates will slow down. Though that doesn't mean that I won't try my best ok?**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of Igneel.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

Chapter 5

 **(Scene: Magnolia)**

Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana have been catching up with each other while walking to Fairy Tail. Unlike Natsu and Gajeel, Igneel and Metalicana can handle being around each other and were best friends. Grandine thought of Metalicana like a brother as well, but sometimes he acts really annoying. About half way there, Igneel grabbed Grandine's hand and pulled her close so he could hold her. The town's people looked at them and just thought of them as long time buddies

.

Metalicana and Igneel were chatting and joking around while Grandine was staring lovingly at Igneel and hugging him tightly. It was just like old times, except they weren't in their human forms. Those were the good times.

"So Igneel, do you really think that they will allow us to join?" asked Metalicana as they were close to the guild.

Igneel responded with a toothy grin, "I don't see why not. They let me join so I don't see why they wouldn't let you," then he snarled, "and if they don't then I'll make them accept you."

"Thanks Igneel, but still..."

"Come on Metalicana, you need stop worrying and relax! After all, you're going to see your son again" said Igneel before focusing his attention on Grandine. Metalicana smiled at the thought of meeting his son again. He truly missed Gajeel and wondered how he will react to their soon-to-be reunion. He was so different when he was a child. He truly grew up. Grandine felt the same about her little Wendy and was wondering how she will react.

The three soon came to the front doors and heard some screaming and crashing inside the guild. Igneel was excited about the noise and thought of it being another one of the guild brawls. The other two thought the same thing since Igneel told them about the guild brawls his son would start.

When Igneel kicked the door open, he was met with a screaming Natsu crashing into him. When Metalicana and Grandine looked inside, they saw what looked like a small battlefield. Lisanna and Gray were doing their best to stop a rampaging Elfman towards Natsu while Laxus and Erza were holding back Mira from attacking Natsu any further. Most of the guild was basically going all out with one another.

Macao and Wakaba were fighting with just their fists. Freed was grappling with Bickslow and arguing about him never had chance with some girl. Laki and Evergreen were having a catfight. Jet and Droy were being tossed around by Gajeel as if they were dolls. Max had a broom up his ass… again.

"Natsu you unmanly bastard, it's not manly of what you did to my sister!" Elfman bellowed as Lisanna and Gray were losing their grip on Elfman. Some of the guild members were hiding from the wrath of the Strauss siblings.

Grandine was shocked at what she saw. Metalicana was amused of the scene played out in front of him and was tempted to join in.

Igneel looked at Natsu in the eye and shouted out, "Natsu can you tell me what's going on!"

Just as Natsu opened his mouth, Master Makarov got into his titan mode and shouted out, " **STOP FIGHTING YOU BRATS!** "

Everyone stopped from what they were doing and trembled before their master; well, everyone except Elfman did.

"It's not manly to sto-argh!" the master quickly stepped on him before Elfman could finish his sentence.

" **NOW Can someone plea** se tell me what this entire ruckus is about?" Makarov said as he shrunk down to his original size.

Mira pointed at Natsu and said, "Natsu and Lisanna have been dating and didn't tell anyone! Also he slept with her." The last part she said with venom and was glaring at a trembling Natsu.

The whole was shocked to hear that. They didn't expect the idiotic dragon slayer to be in a relationship or know what one is; let alone having sex. All the girls were blushing and most were happy about the couple, yet some of the girls didn't seem happy about this, specifically a certain blonde celestial mage. Some of the guys were glaring at Natsu with hate, especially Bickslow and Laxus.

"Natsu is this true?" Makarov asked as he glared at Natsu. Natsu simply nodded, scared at what the master would do to him.

Makarov and Igneel glared at Natsu before both of them hugged Natsu. They were crying tears of joy and were congratulating him, which shocked the guild.

"I'm so proud of you Natsu!" Makarov cried before breaking the hug.

"I can't wait for my little baby grandchildren dragon slayers!" shouted out Igneel still hugging Natsu.

"AHEM!"

Makarov and the rest of the guild looked at the man that cleared his throat and the woman next to him. The guild looked at them with wide eyes. The women were looking at the man with a bit of a blush covering their faces and all the guys were staring at the woman with hearts in their eyes. When they looked at the two a bit longer, they noticed that these two have a powerful aura just like Igneel's and their eyes held tremendous power.

The man stepped forward and said, "I was wondering if I and my friend could join the guild.

"Can you tell me your names first?" the Master questioned.

"My name is Metalicana and-"

"My name is Grandine, it's nice to meet you." Interrupted Grandine.

Once again, the guild was shocked. Wendy and Gajeel stared wide eyed at them before coming up to them. The second they took in their scent, they realized that they really were their dragons. Wendy ran up to Grandine and hugged her waist tightly and started crying out, "It's you…it's really you Grandine…"

"Yes Wendy, it's really me. I'm right here little one." Grandine responded. Gajeel and Metalicana stared at each other for a moment before Metalicana stating that Gajeel still had that vile look in his eyes.

"Now that we're done," Makarov suddenly said, "IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE FOR THE NEW COUPLE AND TWO NEW MEMBERS!" he finished screaming.

The whole guild started to celebrate. Metalicana and Grandine were staring at the guild surprised at their sudden change in attitude. First they were fighting each other, then they got quiet and now they're partying like crazy. They both stared at Igneel, who was still hugging Natsu. Igneel noticed that they were staring and said,

"What? I'm proud that my son finally has his mate. Besides, why are you still standing there? It's time to party!"

Metalicana and Grandine just shrugged and joined party with their kids. They have a feeling that they will enjoy Fairy Tail.

 _~Time Skip~_

After three hours the party was still going on strong. Metalicana, Grandine and Igneel finally got their guild marks. Grandine had her mark on her left heel in blue. Metalicana got his mark on his right bicep in grey. Igneel got his on his right shoulder red; just like Natsu's.

Igneel and Metalicana started to fight with Erza and Mira. Cana was having a drinking contest against six men at once and she's winning… again. The Thunder Tribe and Team Shadow Gear were doing a pose off. Reedus was painting out the scene before him. Laxus went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. The guys tried to flirt with Grandine until she said that she was taken or giving them a glare, whichever one comes first. The rest were doing whatever they do.

Grandine finally sat with Wendy, Carla and Levy. Grandine and Wendy were catching up and had Levy and Carla joining in as well when Grandine suddenly asked, "So do either you have a mate or have a special man in your heart?"

Both Levy and Wendy looked down and blushed. Grandine laughed and asked Levy who her man was. Levy didn't say anything; instead, she glanced at Gajeel for a few seconds.

"Oh, so you're after Metalicana's son? I'd say that's good; if he's anything like his father, then you wouldn't be walking straight for a week. At least that's what his mate told me." Grandine said with a wink.

Levy blushed so hard it got to the point of her being a radioactive tomato. "Wait, what about you? Don't you have someone?" Levy countered.

The woman smiled at bit before answering; "Igneel is my mate." she looked over to see that Igneel is now arm wrestling Metalicana. She then continued with a dreamy smile, "He's like no other dragon I've ever met."

Both Levy and Wendy looked at the woman/sky dragon with eyes the size of saucers. They looked at Igneel then back to her then shrieked out,

"EHHHH!"

Wendy then asked frantically, "You two are together?! Does that mean Natsu-san is my BROTHER?!" She seemed to be a bit freaked out by the thought.

"Well he is, but he's your step-brother. Why ask that and how come you're freaking out?" asked Grandine. Wendy became quiet and her face became scarlet.

Grandine smirked, "Oh, so you have some feelings for Natsu little one?" Wendy muttered out,

"It's only a crush" she let out a small squeal after realizing she said it out loud.

Levy gasped at this new information. "You like Natsu?" Wendy simply looked down and nodded.

"I'm not really surprised. When young female dragons or dragon slayers gets attracted to those she becomes close to. In Wendy's case, she has feeling her big brother Natsu~." said Grandine in a teasing tone at the end. "That's pretty naughty of you Wendy, going after your step brother, but I wouldn't blame you. He is cute~"

Wendy couldn't believe that she was being teased by her own mother. Grandine kept teasing Wendy about her crush until Levy told Grandine to leave her alone.

At that time they heard the town's bells ringing. The guild suddenly got more excited while the Igneel and other dragons were confused. Then the ground started to shake and soon the whole town started to reform.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Igneel screamed as he the town reshaping itself from the window and saw that a path was being made towards the guild.

"So he's returned." Makarov said with a small grin.

"Who returned?" Grandine asked as she turned to the tiny master.

"His name is Gildarts; he's the ace of Fairy Tail. He's powerful and well skilled. He doesn't come here often due to him traveling."

"But I don't see why the town would need to reshape itself to make a path."

Makarov started to look the other way and said, "Oh that, well, he may be powerful but he's also very destructive due to his magic. If he doesn't focus on his magic then he would destroy something just by passing by or going through it." Grandine sweat drop.

The guild doors suddenly got destroyed as Gildarts was coming in. He was soon greeted by Natsu flying towards him with a flaming fist. Gildarts simply caught his fist and tossed him towards a wall like some ragdoll. Lisanna and Wendy went to see if Natsu was okay. After that, Gildarts greeted the whole guild and soon the guild resumed the party. Gildarts came up to the master and greeted him, Makarov doing the same.

"So old man, what happened when I was gone?" Gildarts asked as he watch the guild partying. He noticed how Natsu and Lisanna were making out in the corner, enjoying each other. He's happy that the two FINALLY got together.

"So many things have happened since you left." Makarov said grinning, also noticing the happy couple.

Gildarts returned the grin and said, "Then fill me in on what happened."

For the next ten minutes, Makarov explained everything from the Grand Magic Games to the three dragons joining Fairy Tail. Gildarts was impressed that the guild went through so many things in just several months.

"Wow, I'm impressed. So where the dragons and how strong are they?" Gildarts asked as he looked around to see the new members. Makarov thought about how strong the dragons were and soon admitted that he doesn't know. Gildarts smirked and said,

"Then why don't we find out?"

Makarov smiled at the thought and soon called out to the guild, "Listen up you brats! I got something to say!" Everyone quieted down to see what he was going to say. "As you all know, we have some new members." Everyone nodded. "But yet we don't really know how strong they are or what they're capable of!" This got the all the dragons' attention. "So how about we have some matches in the arena and find out!"

The whole guild exploded with cheers. Soon members signed up for the fights while Cana was off to the side setting up a pool for people to bet. Soon enough everyone from the guild and Magnolia went to the arena to watch the fights. The dragons got to the center of the arena and stretched. Igneel soon shouted out,

"So who's going to come up first and who do want to fight?"

Laxus with the Thunder Tribe following him went out and said with a stoic face,

"We're fighting and we challenge you."

"Then prepare to lose blonde."

The other dragons got out of the arena so they could give them room. Igneel went to one end to sit down while the Laxus and the others went to the other end. Makarov raised his hand up and yelled out,

"The battle is about to begin!"

Laxus and the Thunder Tribe took their stances while Igneel remained sitting down looking down as if he was sleeping.

"Let the battle BEGIN!"

Bickslow made the first move as he got his dolls to perform " _ **Baryon Formation"**_.

"All right babies, _**Baryon Formation**_ now!"

Evergreen then executed her move " _ **Leprechaun"**_.

Freed unsheathed his blade and performed " _ **Dark Ecriture: Fear"**_

Igneel still haven't made a move as the shots got closer. The shot made direct contact and blasted the half of the arena to oblivion. Everyone was amazed at the power the Thunder Tribe possessed. Makarov got ready to announce them the winners until he heard someone chuckling from the debris.

Igneel got out of the debris. His clothes were torn and burned, but his body didn't have any injuries whatsoever. He stood but his head was still hanging down as his hair casted a shadow over his eyes. The trio trembled when Igneel looked up at them with cold eyes and growled out,

"If you think you can even scratch me with that kind of power, then you're gravely mistaking." This got Laxus worried. All three of those attacks at someone would cause heavy damage to anyone; even a Ten Wizard Saint! Igneel continued,

"Fight me with everything you have otherwise you won't have any chance of winning. Dragons take fights and battles very serious so you better not show any mercy or else your chance of survival will be slim."

Everyone was on edge after hearing that. Igneel growled with power in his voice,

" **Now let's begin shall we?** "

 **A/N: That's chapter 5 everyone! I know that I put it in a cliff hanger but the chapter was getting a little long, so I decided to put the fight in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that's reading my story. I know I haven't done very much stuff that involved Metalicana or Gajeel so I'll get them in the future chapters. I will add a bit of tension for the romance part of this story if you guys didn't realize it. If you think that Igneel seemed kind of dark or off character, then you're right. I decided to make the dragons seem more serious and scary when they want things to be serious or go all out. If you guys have questions then PM me or review. See you guys next time.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	6. FIGHT!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to do homework and study and other stuff. Here's another chapter of** ** _I'm Back._** **Thanks for everyone reading my story and following it. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING OUT A FIGHT SCENE! Please give out reviews of the fight and if you can, some advice to help me improve. Sorry for the chapter being a little small, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of Igneel.**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

Chapter 6

After hearing Igneel's little talk, the Laxus and the Thunder knew that they truly had to be serious otherwise this fight might be their last.

Igneel suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Bickslow and back fisted him across the arena. He then turned to see that Freed, who had his blade drawn, was already striking down towards his head. Igneel dodged the blade in time to see the ground get sliced from where he stood. Not giving him any time to recover, Evergreen executed her spell **_FairyBomb: Gremlin_** , which shot dust toward Igneel and exploded on contact. Laxus finally started helping out by using his " ** _Lightning Blasts_** _"_ after Evergreen's move. Igneel crossed his arms in front of him and blocked the attack.

In the meantime, Freed was quickly forming runes around the arena to help slow down Igneel and also checking on Bickslow. Bickslow quickly recovered from the back fist and had his 'babies' ( **A/N: Or dolls or whatever you would like to call those things** ) attack Igneel with another " ** _Line Formation_** _"_ but with more power.

After getting hit several more times, he decided to go on the offense. He started dodging more of Freed's attacks until he found an opening. After seeing one, he went in and ducked under one of Freed's swipes and landed a powerful palm strike at his sternum. After that he grabbed Freed's head and slammed him to the ground causing a small crater and web of cracks under him; instant knockout and he did it all in less than two seconds. The others were in awe and fear of what this guy could do.

Igneel gave Laxus a toothy grin and motioned him to come at him. Laxus got enraged because he knew that Igneel was toying with them.

"That's it, if want you us to go all out, THEN YOU GOT IT!" bellowed Laxus before entering his dragon slayer mode. His body bulked up tremendously, which caused his shirt to rip apart. His forearms were covered in scales. His whole body was surrounded by lightning. He then charged at Igneel at incredible speed and threw dozens of punches per second, which were all blocked by Igneel effortlessly. After a few more throws Laxus went into his lightning form gained some distance above Igneel. Evergreen and Bickslow quickly got to the edge of the arena to avoid being hit by Laxus most powerful move, " ** _Roaring Thunder_**."

The spectators were flabbergasted by the power that spell held. The entire arena was in ruins. Dust and debris was flying everywhere. There scorch marks all over the crater. The spot from where Igneel is was now a crater the size of the guild. Laxus was panting from his spell. The spell used up a huge amount of his magic. He knew that he only has enough magic to perform that move once more. The entire crowd waited until the smoke and dust cleared up to see what happened to Natsu's father.

Igneel jumped out of the crater with a stoic face. Everyone took a good look at Igneel and was amazed that he had very little burns and scrapes.

Igneel looked at his attire and found it basically burnt and torn to shreds so he took off all his clothing, only leaving his partly shredded pants on. All of the women were sporting heavy blushes (including ones that are married and in relationships) and most of the guys looked down in shame. Igneel's build is one that most guys would kill for. It turns out he's just as muscular as Laxus or Gildarts but he's defined and toned to the very core. He had a dragon tattoo from his left hip which goes up to his left pectoral. The dragon looked a lot like him in his dragon form but in the style of a tribal tattoo. Igneel dusted himself off and said with a mischief smile,

"I'm impressed with that spell and since you're serious now, then I should be serious as well. Get ready." Igneel then closed his eyes and stood there breathing deeply. Laxus decided to attack Laxus with quick attack to have an advantage. Laxus vanished in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Igneel with a devastating " ** _Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist_**." Igneel opened his eyes and caught Laxus' arm and slammed him into the ground a good ten times; leaving craters from each hit. When he realized that Laxus became unconscious, he tossed to him to the side with a disappointed sigh and turned to find Bickslow glaring at him.

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life! Get ready my babies!" Bickslow quickly took off his helmet and looked at Igneel using his " ** _Figure Eyes_** _"_ to control his body. Igneel felt the possession magic coursing through his body paralyzing him.

"Evergreen, do it now!"

"Got it!" She quickly got in front of Igneel and began to use her " ** _Stone Eyes_** _"_. She smirked and said,

"Sorry old lizard but you lo-" She got cut off from the look that Igneel was giving her. His obsidian colored eyes were gone and replaced with golden eyes that glowed with tremendous power. These wer his true eyes, the eyes of a dragon and they were bearing into her very soul as if it was tearing it out of her body. She never felt so much power and fear in her life before now. She quickly fainted from the intense glare.

Bickslow and the rest of the crowd were dumbstruck at what they saw. Bickslow decided to use his 'babies' to defeat him while Igneel was still paralyzed. As his 'babies' were getting were to execute " ** _Baryon Formation_** _"_ , Igneel yelled, no, more like _roared_.

This wasn't anything Bickslow ever heard before. It felt like all the thunder in the world was coming together in this one massive, continuous roar. He tried to cover his ears, but it was ineffective. He felt the powerful sound waves coming from Igneel's mouth. The roar was so loud and intense that the ground cracked beneath them. It was eventually too much for Bickslow as he blacked out from the roar; with blood coming out of his ears. Igneel felt the possession magic leaving him and stood up stretching his limbs in a lazy manner.

Igneel chuckled out, "So, am I the winner then?"

He turned to find all the citizens and most of the guild passed out from that roar; the only ones that stayed conscious were the dragon slayers, Gildarts, and the other two dragons.

"I over did it, didn't I?" They all nodded and Igneel asked again,

"We should finish the fights later, don't we?" Again they all nodded.

 _~Time Skip~_

 **(Scene: East Magnolia in the woods)**

It took several hours for the remaining that were still conscious to take the mages to their homes and the citizens were taken to the nearest hotels to stay for the night, courtesy of Fairy Tail. The Thunder Tribe and Laxus were sent to the infirmary. Igneel and Natsu couldn't stop laughing when they found out that Laxus sucks his thumb in his sleep until Grandine whacked them to the ground for acting like idiots. The dragons and their kids, plus Gildarts, hunted a bit and made a fire and spent the rest of the day talking and telling their recent adventures and their abilities.

By the time it was midnight, the dragons decided to take leave. Gildarts asked,

"So where are you guys going to sleep?"

Metalicana looked at him before smiling, "Gee-hee, we sleep in the wild. Just because we can be human doesn't mean we sleep in houses or hotels." Grandine nodded before turning to Wendy and said,

"Come on little one, time for us to go, time for us to go find a plain." Wendy looked confused.

When Grandine and the others were changing back into dragons, Gildarts began to feel a little bit uneasy. Ever since he had his encounter with Acnologia, he gained this fear of dragons. It didn't bother him with these dragons in the beginning because they looked human; that is until now. Grandine was one that rose to seventy feet with her angel-like wings spreading out. She see had more feathers than scales and seemed to be slimmer than most dragons though she's more powerful than the average dragon. She is the queen of the sky dragons after all. Igneel and Metalicana were of similar height which was ninety feet and their length was one hundred forty. Metalicana had scales of iron and steel that looks a lot like dragon armor and his wings were blade like. Igneel had crimson scales with the numerous scars that decorate his body from his previous battles. His bat-like dragon wings stretched out while he let out low growl that resembled thunder in the distance.

Grandine bent down to grab Wendy by the collar of her dress with her jaw and carried her, sort of like how a mother lion carries her cub. Wendy started to squeal and blush from the embarrassment. Gajeel laughed at her until Metalicana wrapped him with his tail,

" **You're coming with me, you and I need to talk and you need to get rid of that vile look in your eyes right now!** " Gajeel and Metalicana were bickering as they left.

Igneel picked Natsu up the same way Grandine did and said, " **Let's go Natsu.** "

"WHAT?! No way! Not until we fight you old lizard!"

" **You dare call me a lizard?! Show some respect you pink haired brat!** "

"It's SALMON and you know it!"

Gildarts chuckled at how the dragons and their kids talk to each other and felt happy for them to be reunited, though he still feels uneasy around the dragons but he trusts them. Though right now he wants to see how his precious little daughter is doing (Cana) so he destroyed the fire with his **crash magic** and happily ran toward her house.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's on his way!"

 **(With Natsu and Igneel)**

Igneel was traveling through the forest looking for a good place to rest for the night. His steps created mini earthquakes that scared any dangerous creatures that were lurking nearby. Natsu finally stopped fighting and stayed unusually quiet which got Igneel concerned. Igneel eventually found a good spot in the forest that was clear and had soft grass. He got himself comfortable and placed Natsu in front of him. Igneel looked down at Natsu and ask,

" **Why are you so quiet? Is there something bothering you?** " Natsu looked up at Igneel and responded,

"What you said to Laxus was true, isn't it?"

" **What was it that I said?** "

"About Laxus and the others possibly dying in that fight and showing him no mercy and you're true strength." Igneel stared at his son for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"Hey what's so funny about that?!"

" **I wasn't serious about that. If I was, I would've used my magic and I wouldn't have held back my strength.** " Natsu was confused and shocked after hearing that. Igneel notices his confusion and began explaining,

" **Okay, remember the dragons from that came from the past** ", Natsu nodded. He still remembered how powerful the dragons were and none the mages, even the dragons slayers, were able to severely damage them let alone kill them. That truly hurt his pride and he hates it whenever he gets reminded about it. Igneel continued,

" **Then you know how powerful a dragon is, but you've never seen a dragon at their peak of power.** " This got Natsu's attention and listened more intensively.

" **Dragons are powerful when they're fighting with a purpose or when they have very powerful emotions like us fire dragons. The dragons you faced were manipulated or brainwashed, so they were in a zombie like state so their strength wasn't as powerful as it would have been if they had their free will. It is the same thing when dragons are in human forms. Our powers and strength gets cut down by one third and we can be damaged by any kind of magic; though it takes a great amount of power to hurt us.** "

Natsu was shocked at what Igneel said. Igneel won his fight with ease and he was basically handicapped. Shouldn't come as a surprise though; He remembered when a wyvern came into the territory; Igneel simply bit its arm and leg off and ate it in five seconds flat. Now that he thought about it he never saw Igneel fight serious at all when he was little. He wondered how he would be like if he truly fought. Just how powerful can he be?

" **I have other news for you Natsu.** " Natsu looked at Igneel once more. " **Since we left in the middle of your training when you were little, we will continue where we left off until you truly master the art of** ** _Dragon Slayer Magic_** **.** " Natsu's eyes widen for a second before jumping towards nose and hugged him.

"Fuck yeah! Now I can be even stronger and kick some ass! I'll be starting with Laxus and Erza!"

" **Hey! Get off me and it's time to sleep!** "

"Time to sleep my ass! I'm all fired up for trai-argh!" Natsu was interrupted from Igneel slamming his tail on him and violently knocked him out. Hearing nothing but peace and silence Igneel smiled and brought his son's limp body close to him and whispered out,

" **Good night son…** "

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the chapter being a little short but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll do a bit of training stuff in the next chapter and some other stuff. I don't think I'll go into the Tartarus Arc yet. Maybe, maybe not, I'm also putting in something in for poor Natsu in the next chapter.**

 **Flaredragon out!**


	7. Wendy?

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here and here's another of '** ** _I'm Back_** **' so I hope you like it. I really don't have much to say so… you know… uh, just continue reading.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of the dragons.**

"(text)" People talking

'(text)' People thinking

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 **'** **(text)'** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 7**

"WE'RE BACK!" Igneel with Metalicana behind him started walking towards the bar. Some of the present members greeted them with either 'hello' or 'hi'.

The guild didn't pay too much attention to them until they realized they were carrying two bags. To be more specific, they were _dragging_ the bags across the guild hall. Both Igneel and Metalicana went up to the bar counter. Mira went towards them with her usual sweet smile and ignoring the bags.

"Good morning guys. Is there anything you would like to eat?" Igneel asked for a ten pound beef covered in flames while Metalicana asked if they had any metal. Exactly like Natsu and Gajeel's wind of breakfast.

'Like father like son.' She thought with a giggle.

"Say I'm curious, where are Natsu and Gajeel? Wouldn't they be with you two?" She asked while coming back with metal scrap and flaming beef.

"They would be and they _are_ with us." Metalicana said as Mira handed them their food. That caught some attention from some nearby guild mates. Mira tilted her head in confusion.

"Really? Where are they then?" Igneel pointed to the two bags that were on the floor. Mira didn't quite get it until a horrible thought crossed her mind and began to tense up. Apparently so were the other members, they began to sweat bullets from what they were thinking of what the dragons did to their sons.

Igneel felt the tension and laughed with Metalicana joining him. Mira couldn't believe that they were acting like this right now and demanded why they killed their kids. That is…she would of if Igneel didn't beat her to it,

"Don't worry, they're not dead." Igneel went to his bag and opened it up to only find a pale Natsu with blank eyes, but you can tell that he was still breathing.

"We were only doing some morning training. I guess Natsu couldn't handle that type of training." Igneel said it as if it was normal. The guild members began to pale thinking of the type of 'training' Natsu went through. Mira gulped,

"S-so Gajeel is in the other bag?" Metalicana nodded before getting the bag, grabbed Gajeel, with the same conditions as Natsu, and threw the poor dragon slayer behind him as if he trash. Everyone flinched when they saw him crashing into the wall.

"Same thing happened to him. Couldn't handle the training." Metalicana said without a care in the world.

' _What kind of training did they do?!_ 'Everyone thought with fear.

"There you are you bastard!" Everyone turned to find a bandaged, mummy-like Laxus leaving the infirmary with the Thunder Tribe behind him. Laxus glared at Igneel with fire in his eyes,

"You. Me. Rematch. NOW!" Without saying another word, Laxus sprinted towards Igneel with a lightning covered fist. Igneel threw a hammer fist and slammed Laxus three into the ground. Instant K.O. Igneel had a bored expression and said,

"Not now Laxus. I'm having breakfast. Go play with your little fan club or something." Igneel watched Freed drag Laxus back into the infirmary and mumbling something along the lines of 'my Laxus-sama'.

"Well that was disappointing." Metalicana sighed. Igneel simply nodded while Mira was trying to get the dragon slayer to wake up.

"What did you do to them?!" Mira yelled out after giving up on waking them up.

"It wasn't that bad." Metalicana said before stuffing a handful of nails into his mouth.

"He's right." Igneel agreed, "It happened like this…"

 **(Flashback)**

 _"_ _ **Again!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Iron Dragon's Roar!"_

 _"_ _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

 _Both dragon slayers' roar connected to a standstill for a minute until it exploded and destroyed everything in its range. Igneel and Metalicana –who are now back as dragons- shook their heads in disappointment. Metalicana bellowed,_

 _"_ _ **It's not strong enough! Put more power into it!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Oh come on you old dragon you got to be kidding me!" Gajeel yelled, "We've been doing this for five hours already!"_

 _"_ _ **I'm not old you punk! Learn some respect!**_ _"_

 _"_ _Like hell I should! It's bad enough to wake me up THREE fuckin' hours before dawn, but I also have to be training with Salamander!"_

 _"_ _Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"_

 _"_ _It means you're an idiot and I hate your guts! Besides I'm the stronger one so I don't need this training."_

 _"_ _Stronger my ass! I'm the stronger you, BASTARD!" Natsu tackled Gajeel into the ground and began pummeling each other. Igneel couldn't take these two anymore and roared:_

 _"_ _ **ENOUGH!**_ _"_

 _The entire forest shook from the thunderous roar and made every creature within the hearing range freeze. Natsu and Gajeel were no exceptions. They stopped their fighting immediately and slowly turned their heads towards their angry fathers. Metalicana growled,_

 _"_ _ **Igneel, I don't think they can work together.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **I agree. How about we teach them the way our fathers taught us?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **You mean 'THAT'?**_ _" The only response was an evil grin that made the dragon slayers sweat bullets._

 _"_ _W-what are guys t-talking about?" Natsu stuttered._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry… you'll know.**_ _" Next thing Gajeel saw was Igneel grabbing Natsu and SWALLOWING him._

 _"_ _What the hell?!" Gajeel shrieked._

 _"_ _ **Don't worry Gajeel, Igneel didn't swallow Natsu. He is only keeping him inside his jaws. It's a type of training to see if you can keep yourself from being eaten.**_ _"_

 _"_ _What kind of fucked up training is that?!"_

 _"_ _ **The same kind that you will do right now!**_ _" Metalicana then scooped his own son. Metalicana turned to Igneel._

 _"_ _ **How long do you think it will take them to escape our jaws?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Not too long. Next training will be destroying mountains and then see how much pain they can take.**_ _" Both dragons smiled of the hellish training they'll be putting their kids through._

 _"_ _ **Any to torments you have in mind?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **You'll find out…**_ _"_

 **(Flashback end)**

"After that we did the rest of the training that they could finish before collapsing at the point of death. Like I said before, it wasn't that bad."

The guild was scared shitless after hearing that. They didn't even know what to _think_ after hearing their story.

Before anyone could reply about their 'training', the doors to the guild opened up. The two dragons turned to see three people coming in. One being a man while the other two were females. The man had short onyx hair and had a brown poncho. One of the females had long green hair with a red cowboy hat in some bikini top with a mini skirt and a small red vest that's open. The second one was a little girl with black hair styled in a pony tail wearing a cowgirl outfit. She seemed to be around four or five. The man yelled,

"We're back!" Looking for anything to break the harsh tension, the guild cheered for them.

"Welcome back guys! So Alzack how was the mission?" Mira asked.

"It was okay, the client was nice but-"

"Daddy who's that man over there?" Alzack looked at his daughter confused until she pointed towards Igneel. Igneel turned over to see the little girl walking towards him.

"Hi! My name is Asuka. What's yours?"

Igneel grinned at Asuka. "My name is Igneel."

"Igneel? I know another Igneel! He's Uncle Natsu's dragon! Do you know him?" Igneel chuckled,

"I _am_ Natsu's dragon. Do you want to see me become a dragon?" Asuka eagerly nodded. Erza stop him before he could transform.

"Hold it! If you're going to be a dragon again then go outside! Last time you destroyed the roof of the guild when you transformed."

"Really I did? In that case, let's go little Asuka!" He put Asuka on his shoulders and ran outside of the guild. Bisca walked up to Erza.

"Was that really Igneel?"

"Yeah, he is. A lot of things happened while you guys were doing your mission."

"I can tell. So what exactly happened from the past few days?"

"Let's see…"

~Line Break~

Bisca couldn't help but stare at Erza in shock of everything she heard. Never in her life would she imagine _dragons_ joining Fairy Tail. Not long after, Igneel and Asuka came back in with Asuka still on his shoulders and playing with Igneel's long crimson hair. They were both laughing and smiling. They went towards Bisca and Erza and Igneel handed Asuka back to Bisca. Asuka looked at Igneel.

"Can't fly later Grampa Ig?" Igneel couldn't help but grin at hearing that. "Of course we can fly later, in fact, if you ever need anything from me or just hang out, I'll be there." Asuka and Bisca went to their usual spot with Alzack and did their usual thing. Erza turned to Igneel and raised an eyebrow.

"When did she start calling you 'Grandpa Ig?'"

"When I told her that Natsu is my son, she instantly called me grandpa. It makes sense when you consider that she calls Natsu 'uncle'. I actually like being called grandpa, although I have to wait for my bastard son to make some kids. Which reminds me," He slowly walks over to Natsu and gently carried him toward an empty table and set him down. He gently nudged Natsu's shoulders to wake him up. "Natsu, it's time to wake up." Igneel kept repeating the same in a calm and soothing way. Erza and Mira were watching the whole thing and were impressed of how caring, gentle a dragon could actually be. After the fifth time trying, Igneel sighed,

"Oh well," He grabbed Natsu and roared into Natsu's ear. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

"Aaaahhhh! Don't kill me!" Natsu was sweating bullets at this point. Erza and Mira sweat dropped. So much for being gentle…

"When are you gonna get me some grandchildren dragon slayers?!"

"When I can old man!"

"Who you callin' old you pink haired bastard!"

"It's SALMON damn it!" After that final comment they got into a fistfight. It grew as Natsu pulled Elfman and Gray into it while Igneel pulled Metalicana. The fighting eventually grew into an all out brawl and it started to become chaotic. Lucy, Levy, Happy and Asuka hid behind the bar counter to hide from the fighting. The fight was going strong for a good hour or so until everyone heard someone speak.

"What's going on here?" Though it was barely heard, everyone stopped their fighting and looked at the source of the voice. They saw Grandine standing there smirking at the scene before her. "Honestly Igneel, whenever I leave to go somewhere you would pick a fight."

Before Igneel could retort, a woman came from behind Grandine. All the guys' jaws dropped from seeing her. She was young, maybe around eighteen or nineteen. She had a small black skirt that showed off her tone legs. She had on an emerald green tank top that showed off her impressive cleavage. She had on pink lip gloss and small earrings that glitter whenever she moves. Her dark azure hair was flowing freely and at the end of her hair had…pink hair dye? It was pretty much basic attire but it was enough to gain the attention of every man in the guild. It especially gained the dragons and their sons' attention.

Their eyes widen in surprise when they caught her scent. It couldn't be possible. Igneel stuttered.

"N-no…"

"Fucking…" Metalicana continued.

"Way…" Gajeel finished. Natsu walked up to the Grandine and the young woman. He sniffed at her for a second and gasped.

"Is that you Wendy? What the hell happened?"

"WENDY!" The guild didn't know if they heard him right. Wendy? Their Wendy? No, it couldn't be. Their Wendy was twelve, though this woman did look like Wendy's Edo-self. Strangely enough, she nodded.

"I-it's a long story Natsu-san."

"Grandine," said dragon turned to find Igneel baring his enlarged canines at her and growled, "What did you do to Wendy?" Grandine sighed.

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Then try to explain."

"Fine, it began yesterday when Wendy and I were at the forest…"

 **(Flashback)**

 _Grandine and Wendy were having a stroll through the forest near river and enjoying the scenery. Grandine brought Wendy to the forest so they could talk in private. The reason why was that it was important and urgent._

 _"_ _Wendy, there's something that I have been meaning to tell you." Wendy tilted her head to the left._

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Well it's just… uh… I altered your… y-your age." Grandine stated mumbling the last part. Wendy eyes widened._

 _"_ _You what?"_

 _"_ _I didn't do anything to change your age, I only had you to age slower."_

 _At this point Grandine turned away to avoid Wendy's eyes. To be honest, she has no idea how Wendy would react but she was ready for the worst. Instead of hearing any yelling or feeling any hits, she only felt her shoulder being tapped. She turned to Wendy._

 _"_ _Why did you do it? I know you wouldn't do it without a reason right?" Grandine nodded._

 _"_ _I did have a few reasons but it's not really a good reason." Wendy didn't like where this is going._

 _"The reason was because of your age. Young dragon slayers usually are the ones that adapt the best when it comes to learning and training for new techniques. So I did an aging spell on you so you continue doing great progress and mastering your magic sooner." Wendy was shocked. It sounded crazy at first but it eventually made sense. It did explain why she was as strong as the other while she was still so young._

 _"The other reason was because you were so cute and adorable that I didn't want to grow up so soon!" Grandine finished swooning over the memories of a tiny Wendy. Wendy fell down after hearing that._

 _"Really Grandine?! Unbelievable!" Wendy was seething right now but calmed down to ask her something "Is there a way for you to undo the spell?"_

 _"Oh don't worry about the spell. It wore off years ago. About the time you joined Cait Shelter." Wendy felt relieved after hearing that. "But I can help regain the years you lost when you were a young child." Wendy's eyes widened._

 _"Really?!"_

 _"Yes, if I do it, then you could be around seventeen or eighteen." Wendy thought about it for a moment and then nodded._

 **(Flashback Ended)**

"Not long after that, I did a few spells and helped her gain a few years and we walked back here." Everyone was still staring at Wendy and still taking in the news until Metalicana spoke.

"Where did she get those clothes." Grandine started to scratch the back of her head sheepishly. "When I did the spells she outgrew her old clothing and couldn't wear them anymore. I had to go to some clothing stores and quickly bought some outfits and lingerie for her. Luckily she's my size." All the guys got nosebleeds after hearing lingerie, especially the master and Gildarts.

"Grandine don't say that!"

"What? You needed some underwear and I don't think men would go for girls that still have underwear with animals on them."

"Grandine!" At this point Wendy's face was as red as Erza's hair.

"Okay I understand the whole new clothes and underwear lingerie thing but why does she have pink highlights?" Metalicana asked not really affected with the whole lingerie thing.

"That, my old friend, is so she could get someone's attention." After Grandine finished, half the guys instantly jumped toward Wendy trying to get her attention and asking her out. It was beginning to be overwhelming for the dragon slayer; then Natsu began kicking everyone away.

"Stop harassing Wendy you bastards!" He glared at the perverts and had them go back to their seats. "Thanks Natsu-san." Natsu turned to her and gave off his signature grin.

"No problem." Wendy looked down and coughed into her hand.

"Um Natsu-san, could I …um, talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What is it?" She shook her head.

"No, I mean talk to you alone." Natsu being Natsu, he didn't really think too hard about the comment and just shrugged it off.

"Okay then." They both walked out of the guild and into the streets. Igneel grabbed Grandine and carried her toward the infirmary. The guild heard some yelling and banging and then saw Igneel kicking Laxus and his little fan club out of there and closed the door behind him. Laxus grumbled and sat down at corner with several pints of beer.

"I really hate that fire dragon." Laxus said before chugging down half his mug. Metalicana came up to him and slug his arm around his shoulder. "Come on now, don't feel so bad about it. He's Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons. He's powerful for anyone. I bet you can defeat dragons with the power you have." Laxus looked at him. "You really think so?" Metalicana nodded before kicking Laxus across the guild hall and grabbed the rest of Laxus' beer.

"FUCK NO! For the past thirty hours you been slammed, burn, hit and kicked into unconsciousness every single time! If you really want to take on some dragons, go after the baby dragons. They always like new chew toys." He chugged all of the beer in less than five seconds. Laxus stood up with lightning dancing around his body.

"You asshole…" He said in a low growl. He instantly got in front of Metalicana and slammed his forehead against the other's forehead. "How about we take care of this here and now? Then I'll show you who can't beat who." Metalicana chuckled.

"Go ahead, let's see if you can fight the powerful Metalicana." His skin was being coated in iron scales.

Before Laxus could strike the doors opened up to see Natsu and Wendy coming in with their heavy blushes on their faces. Laxus stopped and stared at the blue haired beauty.

"Who is that?" He asked to no one specifically. Mira giggled.

"That's Wendy."

"Wendy?!"

Natsu went up to Mira with his blush still there. "Mira? Do you know where Lisanna is? I need to talk to her."

"She's over at our house. Why do you ask?" Instead of answering, Natsu sprinted out of the guild with a trail of dust behind him. Mira had a dark aura around. "He ignored me huh? Well, wait until I get my hands on him." Despite the killer aura around her, she still had her sweet smile. Shivers went down the backs of the members around her. Sometimes they forget that Mira is Fairy Tail's 'Demon'. Without warning, Metalicana gave Laxus a vicious axe kick to the head and buried his body into the ground. Only his head was sticking out. "Be sure you're not distracted at all times. Your opponents could do a sneak attack if you're not careful." He then left the guild leaving the Thunder Tribe trying to pry their leader out of the ground.

 **A/N: Hey guys! SORRY ABOUT WAITING FOR SO LONG! I had SO much writers block for this chapter. I'll be working on the other chapters (already am!) Anyway hope you like the chapter. I don't really think this was my best work but it's better than abandoning it.**

 **FIREDRAGOONKNIGHT HAD THE IDEA ABOUT WENDY'S AGE!**

 **Thanks for everyone that's been supporting me and reading my stories.**

 **Flaredragon out**


	8. Omake 1:Dragons and Hot Springs

**Hey hey hey guys! I'm back with '** ** _I'm Back_** **' again. Sorry I haven't updated sooner for this story but I can't ignore my other stories. Now for important business…**

 **I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER OF '** ** _THE CRIMSON DRAGON'_** **! I'M STILL NOT SURE HOW TO DO IT SO HERE ARE THE CHOICES FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER:**

 **1\. Write about Natsu and Lisanna's journey and training with their Sensei.**

 **2\. Skip the journey and on to the present canon along with original arcs. They could explain what happened over their journey or keep it a secret.**

 **3\. Skip the journey and continue with the canon and original arcs, but have some flashbacks to help explain what happened and when.**

 **ANOTHER THING, THIS WON'T BE A CHAPTER. IT WILL BE A SMALL OMAKE. I'VE HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE AND THOUGHT, '** ** _WHY NOT SHOW IT IN HERE?'_** **SO HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of the dragons.**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Omake 1: Dragons and Hot Springs**

 **(Not part of the story, it's just an omake)**

"We can't do this!" Lucy yelled out. "Do you know what will happen to us if we caught?"

"Relax Lucy it'll be fine, when have I have ever gotten us into trouble?" Cana said they and the rest of their group was sneaking through the woods. Lucy looked at her in disbelief.

"How about the time when we got caught peeping in the men's locker room? Or what about the time when we were being chased by the mayor, when you drank all of his precious liquor?"

"I was drunk when both of those things happened." Cana said with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"You're drunk right now!" Lucy retorted.

"Would you two just shut up, we don't want to get caught!" Levy loudly whispered. Both girls nodded before going back to what they were doing, which was sneaking on Natsu and Gajeel bathing with their dragons. About all the girls at the guild, minus Juvia and Bisca, decided to sneak a peek at the dragon boys.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Lisanna sighed. She couldn't believe that they were sneaking around the hot springs and trying to find the boys and hopefully see a good show. She still remembered how the whole thing started.

 **~Flashback~**

 _"_ _Let's see…toothbrush?"_

 _"_ _Check."_

 _"_ _Books?"_

 _"_ _Check."_

 _"_ _Knives?"_

 _"_ _Check."_

 _"_ _Clean underwear?"_

 _"_ _Igneel!"_

 _It was eleven in the morning and the guild has been watching Igneel checking some list while Natsu was checking if the stuff was in two duffle bags. Once they were done with the list they grabbed their bags and headed for the exit. Nobody knew what was going on between those two but a certain red-head is going to find soon enough._

 _"_ _Where are those two going?" Erza ask/demanded. Natsu froze with fear while Igneel just sighed in annoyance._

 _"_ _Relax Erza. Me and my son are just going to the mountains with Metalicana and Gajeel for a few days. We'll be back in a few days, possibly a week."_

 _"_ _What are you going to be doing at the mountains?"_

 _"_ _Sorry Erza, can't tell you. It's only between me and the other dragons so go sit down and eat some cake or something." Igneel said. Everyone was shocked. Nobody blows Erza off like that. Ever._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…" Erza's voice sounded dangerously low, "care to run that by me again?"_

 _"_ _Nope." Igneel grabbed Natsu and ran out of the guild with a trail of dust following them. Erza ran after them with a sword in her hand and kept shouting for them to come back. The guild went back to their usual business; all but one table._

 _"_ _Hey Gray, do you know what that whole thing was about?" Lucy asked._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _I'm talking about Igneel and Natsu. Why would they go to the mountains? Do you think it's some kind of training or something?" Gray got into a thinking position before answering._

 _"_ _Don't know, don't care. Those two could do whatever they want as long as those two are away from me." Gray then stood up to go to the bar for some beer._

 _"_ _Oh come on Gray! Aren't you curious of what they might do?" Lucy asked._

 _"_ _Lu-chan's right. They must be doing something if they're to the mountains." Levy said, joining in on Gray and Lucy's chat. "I bet it's some kind of secret." That got Gray's attention._

 _"_ _Secret? You think that those dragons are holding some kind of secret?" At this point everybody was eavesdropping on their talk._

 _"_ _I'm not sure if it's really a secret but it could be. I mean we all know Natsu right? He doesn't really go to a random place for nothing so there must be something going on." Levy said with Jet and Droy behind her._

 _"_ _Okay, now I do want to know what those guys are up to!" Yelled out Gray with the half the guys agreeing. "We have to follow them before we lose them." Levy shook her head._

 _"_ _We don't need to."_

 _"_ _How come?"_

 _"_ _Because we already know that they're going to the mountains so all we have to do is find which mountain and then we go." Levy said as she brought out a map seemingly out of nowhere and starting pinpointing the nearest mountain ranges. As she and the rest of the guild were focusing on the map. Mira smiled as she watched the guild and cleaning a mug._

 _"_ _They sure are excited, aren't they Lisanna?" Mira asked as she saw her sister cleaning the bar counter. "That's what makes Fairy Tail fun Mira-nee." At that moment, Wendy came into the guild with Carla and Happy._

 _"_ _Morning everybody, what's everybody doing?" Wendy asked with a beautiful smile. Most of the guys turned around with hearts in their eyes or with massive blushes and said hello to the newly aged dragon slayer. Wendy's still not used to her new body or the attention it brought her._

 _"_ _S-so, what's going on?" Wendy asked._

 _"_ _We're wondering why Igneel and Natsu went to the mountains." Evergreen said with Freed and Bickslow behind her._

 _"_ _The mountains…hmmm…" Wendy thought before snapping her fingers. "I know why!" She instantly found herself surrounded by her anxious guild mates. "You do?" Lucy asked._

 _"_ _Yeah I do. They planned to go to the mountains to do some advanced training." Wendy said._

 _Levy finished with the map, she past it over to Wendy, "Do you know which mountains they're going to?"_

 _Wendy nodded, "They're at the mountain south from here. It's the mountain with the all the hot springs." This got Cana's attention._

 _"_ _Did you say hot springs? Like the hot springs that people bathe in? The hot springs that you go in naked?" Wendy nodded slowly, feeling a bit uneasy about Cana's questions. Cana slammed her mug on the counter and wiped away the beer on her face. She had on a perverted grin._

 _"_ _Let's go over there and see some naked dragons!" The guild was silent for a long until,_

 _"_ _HUH?"_

 **~Flashback Ends~**

Soon after that, Cana persuaded about half the girls to go and hopefully see something at the springs. Cana kept saying that Natsu and Igneel must be taking a bathe with Gajeel and Metalicana at the natural hot springs in the mountains. But that was ten hours of traveling. Ten fucking hours!

Lucy and Cana was at the front with Levy behind Lucy. The poor bluenette couldn't stop blushing after Cana telling her that they'll see Gajeel naked and probably doing something with Natsu in the springs (Cana's quite the pervert). Evergreen and Kinana were talking with Laki, something about this being payback for all the times Natsu broke into Lucy's apartment. Then there were the Strauss sisters with Wendy. Wendy's cheeks were pink.

"What do you think we'll see Mira-nee." Lisanna asked. "And why did you come anyway?"

"I'm not really sure what we'll see and I'm here to see Natsu."

"Natsu?!" Lisanna and Wendy screamed. "Why do you want to see Natsu?" Lisanna demanded. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her sister being after Natsu.

"Well why not? I know you two are dating and all but I'm just curious that's all. I want to know if he says anything about you to the dragons." Lisanna sighed in relief. "Besides, I want to know if he's packing it." Lisanna face-faulted and Wendy's face became as red as a tomato.

"You can't be serious. He's my boyfriend!" Lisanna hissed. Mira just waved her off. They continued walking until they saw some steam up ahead. They also heard some laughter and splashing. All the fairies quickly, but also quietly, went ahead and hid behind some trees or bushes. What they saw was seven naked men enjoying themselves in a hot springs (not in the way that some of you perverts are thinking!). They recognize Igneel and Metalicana talking to some guy with white hair and a deep tan. They also saw Gajeel there too with, wait, Sting and Rouge? Why were they there?

The girls saw Igneel and Metalicana relaxing at the edge of the spring while talking to the white haired guy. They were laughing and …wait, where did they get the vodka?!

"You know I got to admit, humans really know how to make good liquor." The white haired man said before downing his drink in one go.

"Yeah, they sure do Weisslogia, they sure do. Say Igneel, where'd you find the vodka?" Metalicana asked.

"I found it under the floor boards inside the guild hall, right beside the bar. There was enough liquor there to last for ten life times!" Igneel laughed before taking his second shot.

"How did that fire-breathing bastard find my secret stash?!" Cana yelled.

"Since when did you keep a stash of alcohol? Why did you have one when you already drink half the guild's supply?" Levy asked.

"Could you guys be quiet! I don't want to get caught." Lucy loudly whispered.

They focused back on the naked guys and hoped for a good show. Luckily, they didn't have to wait very long. Gajeel and Sting began to fight and the girls saw a good amount of their 'little' soldiers. Rogue swam toward the dragons and joined in on the drinking. Sting and Gajeel were going at it until Sting threw Gajeel out of the springs and right in front of the bushes that the girls were hiding behind. Levy's face glowed red like a radioactive tomato while Evergreen and Laki began to have nosebleeds. The other girls were trying to look at anything besides the naked dragon slayer in front of their bushes. Gajeel stood up and glared at Sting.

"You're gonna pay for that blonde!"

"Bring it on Gajeel!"

The two dragon slayers quickly went back to fighting it in the water. Somehow they got Rogue to join the fight along with Metalicana. There fighting soon became a game of chicken. Gajeel and Metalicana teamed up against Sting and Rogue. The girls were really enjoying the show until Wendy spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Natsu-san?" The other girls realized this and wondered the same thing.

"No, I don't think he's here." Kinana said.

"Damn it. I really wanted to know if Natsu was big." Mira pouted. Lisanna glared at her sister while Wendy has a small trail of blood leaving her nose from hearing that.

"You are not looking at my boyfriend!" Lisanna growled.

"And why not? He may be your boyfriend but I bet he would like some action from the big sister." Mira teasing her sister while pushing her breast up to make them look bigger. Lisanna was fuming and was seconds close to fighting her sister until Lucy interfered.

"Stop it you two! We don't want to get caught. Do you know what would happen if they saw us." Lucy said while looking at Igneel and Metalicana wrestling and a drunken Sting trying to catch Rogue and feeling him. Lucy and Levy were looking at Gajeel who was napping next to the spring in all his naked glory.

"This is the best…" Levy said while rubbing her thighs together.

"I shouldn't have come here." Wendy said covering her eyes for most of the time they've been there. "I think we should go before we get caught."

"Too late." A voice said behind the girls.

All of them froze. Who caught them? All the guys were still enjoying their time at the hot springs. They slowly turned their heads to find out who caught them. They found a naked Natsu standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes had this glint in them that sent shivers down their spines. They didn't know what to say. That is until Evergreen spoke up.

"I-it's not what you think. We were just, uh, w-we were…just…" She couldn't finish because of what see saw hanging between Natsu's legs.

"It's huge!" Kinana gasped.

"So he _is_ big. Actually, he's bigger than I thought." Mira said while eyeing Natsu's third leg. Lisanna snapped and tackled Mira. Wendy opened her eyes to find that the first she saw was Natsu's impressive member. She quickly fainted with a grin and swirls in her eyes.

"Hey guys! We have some extra company!" Natsu hollered. The girls instantly found themselves surrounded by the guys. They're in _so_ much trouble now.

"What do think we should do with them?" Rogue asked.

"We punish them." Igneel growled with a sadistic grin. His eyes having the same glint that Natsu has. "But since they're from our guild, we punish them. You three can go back to your guild." Sting was about to protest before Weisslogia stopped him and nodded. Once the Sabertooth mages left, the dragons quickly tied up the girls.

"How should we punish them?" Metalicana inquired.

"I'd say we pick the girls and punish them how we want." Gajeel suggested. They nodded.

"I call first dibs!" Natsu yelled. He quickly took Lisanna, Mira, Wendy and Kinana. Gajeel took Lucy and Levy. Metalicana and Igneel chose the rest.

"Hey Salamander! How come you have four?" Gajeel yelled.

"I wouldn't get mad about it Gajeel; besides, I bet he'll punish them real good, just like he did to Erza when she was chasing us." Igneel said.

"W-what did he do to Erza?" Lucy squeaked. No one answered, but she did see that all of them were now wearing sadistic grins that promised cruel punishment. Natsu put his clothes on and grabbed his girls and said, "Let's go ladies." Lisanna and Wendy were crying out in panic while Mira and Kinana were frozen stiff in fear of they might go through. The other dragons quickly put on their clothes back on and went back to the guild with the girls they picked, may Kami help them all.

 **A/N: And that's my first omake! I hoped that you guys liked it and please leave some reviews and some PM about it. If you want more omakes then let me know with a PM. I'll be working on some more of my other stories, still need to about '** ** _The Crimson Dragon_** **' (look at the beginning of this chapter). Thanks for reading my stories and everything.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	9. Sabertooth's Dragons and Drama

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with another chapter of '** ** _I'm Back'_** **and I hope you guys like it. I'll be putting in some romance drama or suspense or however you guys want to call it. I'll be putting in some Sabertooth moment for those fans of Sting and Rouge. Also I'm trying to get a bit… exciting moments in this story as well, so comment and PM me on tips. Enough talking let's get on with the story! I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I was busy with my final exams and I couldn't really risk my grades getting dropped.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of the dragons.**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 8**

( **Scene: edge of Magnolia** )

Metalicana was enjoying the walk through the city. There wasn't any fighting or problems that crossed his path. The birds were chirping and felt a good breeze coming through the streets. The town's people were chatting and selling amongst each other. Over all, it was pretty calm and peaceful. Though there were some ladies that were checking him out and are most likely imagining him in their beds. He chuckled when he thought of that. Sure he may be a dragon and all, but that doesn't mean that doesn't find humans attractive and right now, he thinks that he's pretty good looking to the human females right now. Not many people can pull off that punk look while being in a suit (he knows that his son couldn't).

He just left the city gates and was beginning to get into the forest before he turned and growled. "You should get out now. You know how much I hate it when someone's stalking me." There was a bit of grumbling before Igneel and Grandine came out from behind a large crate. Igneel chuckled.

"Right, sorry about that. Kind of forgot." Igneel said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Grandine merely rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here and weren't you two in the infirmary when I left?"

"Oh yeah, we were." Igneel said, "We were only talking about some things in private."

"Though I think we should have used the door when we left." Grandine said, remembering the way they left the guild.

"How did you guys leave?"

Igneel just chuckled while Grandine face palmed.

 **(Meanwhile in Fairy Tail)**

"Igneel and Grandine sure have been in there for a while." Mira said while staring at the door that led to the infirmary.

"What do you think they're doing?" Erza asked before stuffing her mouth her some of her strawberry cake.

"I bet they're going at it in there!" Wakaba yelled out with a perverted grin and a nose bleed. Erza threw her fork at him, just missing his face by a few centimeters.

"Don't make such vulgar suggestions." Erza commanded.

"YES MA'AM!" Wakaba saluted. Makarov sighed before walking to the infirmary to see the two dragons. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw the room.

"AAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"What happened Master?!" Erza yelled out. She and Mira quickly got inside the infirmary to see the problem. Actually, what was left of the Infirmary…

"My precious guild!" Makarov sobbed as he saw a massive hole in the wall. Actually, the whole _wall_ was gone. They couldn't help but feel sorry for their Master when he has to pay for the damage. They also noticed some burned marks around the edges of the hole…

( **Back with the dragons)**

"Is there anything you guys need?" Metalicana asked. Igneel nodded before getting serious.

"Yeah, there is. I want you to ask Weissologia and Skiadrum if they sensed something from Sabertooth. If they did, find out what and tell me when you return." Metalicana nodded before asking.

"Is it about that thing you sense? The one that could be the threat?" Igneel nodded. His irises began to gain a golden color and growled.

"I'm not sure but I know that it has something to do with the demons." Grandine and Metalicana tensed up. "Be prepared for anything while you're there okay? I don't want anything happening to you. Got it?"

Metalicana smiled and chuckled at Igneel's behavior. "I promise that I won't get hurt Igneel. I swear sometimes it feels I'm being treated like a little hatchling. You're over protective you know that?" A few tick marks appeared on Igneel's forehead.

"I'm not over protective!" Igneel yelled in a comical way with fire spewing out of his mouth.

"Believe what you want, fire-gecko." Metalicana said before snickering.

"How dare you call the mighty Igneel a gecko!?" Igneel roared before Grandine held Igneel back while Metalicana left toward Sabertooth. He couldn't wait to see Skiadrum again. Igneel cooled down and his eyes went back to being onyx after seeing Metalicana's silhouette disappear. Igneel felt Grandine loosen her arms around him and let him go. He was about to follow Metalicana again until he was pushed down to the ground.

"You are not following him," Grandine said in a low growl. "He needs his time to be alone with his little mate." Igneel simply stared at the woman (or dragonelle) that pushed him down and is now on top of him. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Alright, I'll leave him alone, but~" he growled lowly, "that means you have to keep me company." Igneel finished before capturing her lips.

Grandine enjoyed feeling Igneel warm and rough lips and returned the kiss with passion and hunger. Igneel pressed his tongue against Grandine's lips asking for entrance, to which she complied with gusto. Their kiss soon became a make out session, both fighting for dominance and neither submitting to the other. The two eventually separated their sweet and wet tongue dual due to the need of oxygen.

"I really missed this…" Grandine panted out. Igneel didn't reply. Instead, he lowered down to her neck and began kissing her smooth skin. Grandine moaned and squirm when Igneel teases her neck with his tongue.

Igneel pulled back saw several hickies on his mate's neck. He smirked and wrestled her until he was the one on top.

"I missed this too," Igneel purred out as his hands explored Grandine's thighs and waist.

"I hope you're ready for more my little dragonelle." Igneel said huskily with lust present in his eyes. The two began to kiss again and began to feel each others bodies. Igneel's hands trailed from Grandine's long toned legs up to her waist and finally her well endowed chest. His left hand squeezed the right breast while he continued his kiss with the woman underneath him.

Grandine separated the kiss and panted, "We should go somewhere more private, like your son's house."

Igneel eagerly nodded and carried Grandine bridal style and sprinted towards Natsu's house. He left a massive dust trail as he ran at inhuman speeds (normal for a dragon though).

( **Scene: North Magnolia with Natsu**.)

Natsu has been running to the Strauss' house for a good fifteen minutes before stopping in front of the house. He was about to knock before he hesitated. He doesn't know if he could talk to Lisanna right now. It's not like he didn't want to, it's just that he couldn't think at the moment. He hasn't been thinking straight since his little talk with Wendy.

' _Wendy'_. He thought with confusion and worry. He couldn't stop thinking about his talk with her. He still remembered everything perfectly.

 **(Flashback)**

 _They were at a nearby park where the cherry blossom trees were. The park was about three blocks away from the guild. Natsu was sitting under the biggest tree while Wendy was sitting across from him. Wendy couldn't stop staring at the ground. He still didn't know what Wendy wanted to talk to him about but it must be serious if she was this nervous and had to talk to him without anyone around. Natsu decided to break the silence._

 _"_ _Is there something wrong Wendy?"_

 _"_ _Y-yeah, I think so." Wendy was still looking at the ground so Natsu cupped her cheeks gently and held her up to see her eyes._

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _I need to tell you that you need to be careful and to keep an eye on Lisanna." Natsu's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Why? Did something happen to Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Wendy shook her head._

 _"_ _No, nothing happened to Lisanna. I just need to tell you to be careful because I think someone might try to make a move on Lisanna." Wendy flinched when she saw Natsu's eyes turning into black slits and began to growl. He took a few deep breaths before speaking._

 _"_ _Do you know who would do that?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure but I saw Laxus staring at Lisanna yesterday. The glint he had in his eyes when he was staring at Lisanna made me worried for her. The same when Bickslow couldn't stop glaring at you when he heard that you were with Lisanna." Both dragon slayers stayed in silence after that. Neither of them spoke nor moved from their spots for a good minute before Natsu stood up._

 _"_ _Thanks for telling me Wendy."_

 _"_ _Y-you're welcome." Wendy stood up and went back to the guild with Natsu behind her. The walk back was better as Natsu calmed down and told her some jokes and amazing tricks with his magic. She was enjoying the tricks he showed, especially the one where he made small fire dragons slithering around his arms. Before they knew it they were already at the guild._

 _"_ _That was amazing Natsu-san." Wendy said after Natsu finished with all of his tricks. "Could you teach me how to do some of those things?" Natsu gave her his signature smile._

 _"_ _Sure anytime!"_

 _Before they could get inside, Wendy tripped on a rock and began to fall. Natsu tried to help her from hitting the ground by grabbing her arms but instead…_

 _He fell with her and crashed to the ground. He found himself on the ground with Wendy top. He tried to get up but instead he accidently went and crashed his lips with Wendy's. Their eyes widened and quickly separated and stood up from the ground, both sporting heavy blushes. Natsu stop stuttering._

 _"_ _I-I'm sorry Wendy I-I didn't mean to-"_

 _"_ _It's okay Natsu. It was an accident." Wendy interrupted and just went into the guild, her blush never leaving her._

 _'_ _So soft…" Natsu thought._

( **Flashback Ends** )

Not long after that, Natsu asked where Lisanna was and sprinted to Lisanna as fast as he could. Should he tell her that they kissed? No. The kiss was just an accident and it won't help with his situation. He still couldn't believe that Laxus and Bickslow are interested in Lisanna. He hopes that they won't try to do anything to her.

Natsu sighed and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before Lisanna opened the door. She was wearing an apron with some smudges on it. Is that cookie dough? Lisanna's eyes brightened up when she saw Natsu.

"Natsu it's good to see you here!" She gave him a quick hug, Natsu hugging her back. Natsu gave her a nervous smile.

"H-hey Lis-chan." Lisanna looked at Natsu in the eyes with a bit of concern.

"Are you okay Natsu?"

"Of course I am! W-why did you ask?"

"Because you just stuttered and I know that you don't stutter." Natsu knew that he couldn't really lie to her so he took a deep breath and sighed.

"OK. You got me. I'm just a little worried that's all."

"About what?"

Natsu sighed for the… how many times had he sighed? Anyway, he explained his little talk with Wendy. He told her the part Laxus staring at her and Bickslow glaring at Natsu in envy and possibly hatred, everything but the part of him accidently kissing Wendy. By the time Natsu was done, Lisanna gave him a small smile.

"You don't have to worry about me Natsu. You know me. I would never cheat on you." She brought her hand to his cheek. "Remember when we were little that we would wait for each other until we were older, right? And we kept that promise."

"Yeah, I do and I'm so happy about that." He leaned it and gave her a quick, but also loving, kiss. Natsu was about to give her a second one before smelling something.

"Something's burning."

"My cookies!" Lisanna gasped. She quickly went to the kitchen to pull a tray full of, slightly crisped, cookies out of the oven. Natsu took a deep breath and grinned.

"Are those white chocolate macadamia?" He asked while trying to get a cookie before Lisanna slapped his hand away from the cookies.

"Yes, they are and they're for Asuka and Wendy." Natsu tensed up from hearing Wendy's name and Lisanna noticed it.

"What happened?"

"Wendy…"

"What about her? Is she okay?" Natsu didn't really know how to tell Lisanna about Wendy's new age so he'll tell her later.

"Oh no she's fine, it's just that… she changed a bit."

"Oh, well okay then. In that case do you want to stay tonight? I'm sure that Mira and Elfman will be fine with it. Would you like to help me make some more cookies?"

"Sure! I would like that." Natsu began helping Lisanna with the rest of the cookies (along with eating a few) and cleaned up the mess they made (they had a small food fight with the cookie dough).

They eventually finished and went to the couch and began to watch some movies from the lacrima screen. Lisanna got closer to Natsu and laid her head on his shoulder. Natsu then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I love you Natsu." Lisanna cooed before kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Lisanna." Natsu said kissing her back and then going back to the movie. Despite watching the movie and being with his girl (or mate), he still couldn't get that kiss out of his head.

' _Even though it was an accident, it still felt nice…the same feeling I have when kissing Lisanna.'_ Natsu thought. He hoped that he can talk to Wendy about it later. Probably tomorrow. But for now, he'll be enjoying the movie with Lisanna and then have some dinner with her and her siblings. Hopefully they won't kill when they find him in her bed tonight.

( **Meanwhile with Sabertooth** )

Sabertooth was partying hard. Everyone at the guild was partying because of Sting and Yukino are finally going out. It was very romantic. Sting confessed to her in the middle of the guild and even had on a suit and was on one knee. The guild was ecstatic and crazy when she said yes, mostly because people made a bet of who Yukino would go out with. It's amazing how much money they put on Sting and Rouge…

Anyway, Sting and Yukino were talking with Rufus while Orga was trying to beat Weisslogia in arm wrestling…again.

"Argh! Nuhh! Ahhhh!" Orga couldn't stop struggling with the arm wreslting match, despite his size and strength, he still couldn't make Weisslogia budge.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure we all know that you can't beat me."

"No! I know I can win. I just have to push harder." Orga put that last of his strength before passing out. Weisslogia looked under the table to see Orga's limp body and sighed.

"That's the thirteenth time in a row…" Sting said before turing to the crowd, "Alright, time to pay up!"

The whole guild groaned when they pulled out their wallets. Before Weisslogia and Orga began their arm wrestling, the whole guild made a bet. The bet was that Orga could beat Weisslogia in an arm wrestling competition at least _once_. Most of the guild put their money on Orga. The only ones that betted for Weisslogia to win was Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosche and Yukino. To be honest, the guild didn't know what they were thinking when they were doing the bet.

As people were paying the winners, Skiadrum walked towards Weisslogia, "How did that human do?"

Weisslogia chuckled, "He did good, he was stronger than I thought, though he wasn't strong enough to beat me."

"I don't know many creatures that can beat you gramps." Weisslogia growled.

"Who are you callin' gramps?!"

"Relax you old dragon, I'm was only joking, sort of." Before Weisslogia could reply, they heard an explosion. The guild turned to see that one of the walls of the guild was smashed to pieces. It practically took up the entire side of the building. Smoke and debris was flying everywhere.

"My guild!" Sting yelled in despair. Everyone else wondered who could have caused their damage. They saw a silhouette coming out of the smoke.

"You guys were having a party and you didn't invite me? That's pretty mean." The figure said before coming out of the smoke. Skiadrum's eyes gleamed with happiness and a bit of anger. She quickly got up and pounced on the figure.

"Metalicana!" She shrieked in happiness. Metalicana simply stretched his arms out, expecting his mate to jump in his arms. What he didn't expect though was a small fist connecting with his face.

"Idiot! You should have told me when you were coming!" Skiadrum yelled before aiming another fist at his face. Metalicana caught her fist and sighed.

"Why do I have to tell you? I thought you would like me showing up unexpected."

"It's not that I, it's just that… I-" Skiadrum got interrupted by a certain white dragon.

"What are you doing Metalicana?! You can't just destroy part of the guild and walk off like nothing happened!" Weisslogia yelled with some noticeable tick marks. Metalicana just smirked.

"What are you talking about you old gecko? I don't see a problem with it."

"Gecko?!"

"What wrong, you starting to lose your hearing already?" Metalicana teased. It didn't last long as Weisslogia punched him across the guild and into the wall. Metalicana got out of the wall and rubbed his cheek.

"Not bad but you need a lot more than that to beat me!" Metalicana roared and dashed toward the white dragon with his fists. Weisslogia was doing the same. It was pandemonium when they collided.

Nearly the whole guild reacted with the two dragons and either joined the fight or hid from the guild brawl. It was like Natsu and Igneel all over again. Yukino and the exceeds hid behing one of the knocked down tables.

"This is crazy!" Lector screech when he saw a Sabertooth member landing in front of them, with a few of his teeth missing.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosche said without much care in the world.

"Do you think Sting-sama will stop the fight?" Yukino asked before dodging a bottle.

"I don't think so." Lector said before looking behind the table and seeing their young guild master throwing around some members.

"Oh yeah! Come on who's next? I want a real challenge!" Five members stepped up to his challenge, two of them being Rufus and Rogue. Sting gave off a playful, yet cocky grin.

"Ah yeah! I'M GETTING ALL FIRED UP!"

 **(Somewhere else)**

 ***a-choo***

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be using my catch phrase..." Both mages shrugged it off and continued to watch the romantic (and steamy) movie.

 **(Back to Sabertooth)**

After two hours of the guild fighting things finally began to cool down. Half of Sabertooth left the guild to go back home while the other half just stayed and relax or to go to the infirmary. Rogue was sitting on one of the few non-broken tables with a mug of beer. Metalicana came up and sat next to him.

"So…you're rogue eh?" Metalicana asked.

"Yeah, and you're Gajeel's dragon."

"Yep. I got to say, my mate really wanted me to see you. I don't see why though." Rogue tilted his head in confusion.

"Your mate? Who's your mate?" Rogue question.

"I thought you knew already. My mate is your mother, Skiadrum."

"Skiadrum?! Really?!" Rogue eyes were as big as saucers and his jaw dropped. Metalicana couldn't help but laugh at the young man.

"HAHAHA! The look on your face is priceless! I wish I had a camera." Metalicana then wrapped his arm around the dragon slayer's shoulders. "Welcome to the family…son." The metal dragon teased and smirked when he saw Rogue's cheeks turning pink.

"T-thanks, I guess."

The two continued to talk until Skiadrum joined in and began to make out with her respective mate. The two got so caught with each other that they didn't notice a crimson faced Rogue leaving.

 **A/N: That's the eighth chapter! I'm sorry for not updating any sooner but now that Finals are over I'll be able to write more often and make up for the lost time.**

 **PS. My editor REFUSED to read the little scene between Igneel and Grandine. I couldn't stop snickering when I saw his face and actions.**

 **Flaredragon out.**


	10. Natsu and Wendy

**Hey guys, Flaredragon here with the next chapter of '** ** _I'm Back_** **'! I'm sorry that I'm taking so long to update but I'm typing multiple stories at once so it may take a while and since school is back up I have to do my work again.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, but I do own the human forms of the dragons! :)**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 9**

"Do you think that Gajeel-san and Igneel-san are fine?" Juvia asked Grandine and Wendy when they saw the two males. Gajeel was growling while crushing some metal screws in his hands. Igneel just looked sad. His head was resting on his hand as he gazed at the front doors of the guild with longing.

"Oh they're fine; they just want Metalicana to come back already." Grandine explained, "They really should give that lizard some space. He needs his time with his little mate after all."

"Who is his mate?" Juvia asked. Grandine gave her a smirk,

"Skiadrum, Rogue's mother, she actually looks a lot like our little Levy." Gajeel gasped as he stared at Grandine,

"What did you say?!" Grandine giggled,

"Skiadrum, she's actually reminds me of Levy. They look a lot alike, but Skiadrum has the punk style and acts sexier." Grandine said before laughing when she heard Levy squeaking in embarrassment. Gajeel looked shock and just stood there, most likely thinking about a sexy Levy in a dark bikini with some hair dye.

"Ghi hi hi…" Gajeel chuckled before a small trail of blood leaving his nose. His fantasy was short lived because a certain bookworm hitting his head with her book.

"P-pervert!" Levy stammered with her cheeks tinted red. The only response she got from the dragon slayer was a few grunts in pain and a small bloody fountain squirting out of his head.

Igneel groaned, "Metal-Head…come back…"

"Oh come on you overgrown hatchling! He said that he'll be coming back tomorrow so just suck it up and wait!" Grandine yelled with a noticeable tick mark on her forehead. She has been hearing Igneel groaning and complaining for an entire week and was now getting annoyed at her mate's behavior. Not wanting to anger his mate, Igneel kept his mouth shut and nodded. Juvia and Wendy sweat dropped from what they saw.

Eventually Juvia had to leave to go on a mission so Grandine and Wendy went to the bar and ordered some food.

Meanwhile at some table, Lucy and Gray were talking with Erza.

"Have you seen Natsu lately? He's been acting weird." Erza and Gray looked confused,

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Natsu has been kind of quiet these past few days; and he's not causing any fights either. It's kind of worrying me." Lucy explained as Erza remembering their pink-haired friend acting different yesterday.

Gray laid back against his chair and sighed, "I think you're worrying over nothing. Flame Brain is probably just tired from his old man's training." Lucy shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe." Lucy admitted but still looked worried. They couldn't blame her though. Natsu is her best friend. They're so close that they consider each other as family.

Lucy and Erza heard the doors open and saw Natsu coming in with a limp and scratches all over his arms and torso. His clothes didn't looked any better, they looked like they went through a shredder.

"Oh God Natsu! What happened?!" Lucy yelled as she and Erza rushed to Natsu's side. They helped him to the nearest seat before Natsu collapsed on it.

"Thanks guys and don't worry, I was just doing some training." Natsu said lazily before Erza slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Erza scolded him,

"Idiot! What kind of training would cause you to be in this bad shape?" Natsu's face paled a bit.

"Igneel's training. He told me that I had to swim up a waterfall and then try to stop the water from flowing down." Erza and Lucy were gob smacked. Natsu swam up a waterfall? A fucking waterfall! Why did Igneel make him do that?

"I finished the training but I kept slipping and falling down and hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom." Natsu said before groaning in pain. That'd explain the injuries…

"What kind of training was that for?" Lucy asked flabbergasted by the info. Natsu opened his mouth but didn't know what to say, so he turned to Igneel.

"What _was_ that training for?" Igneel shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I didn't have anything planned for you this morning so I just said something random for you to do." This shocked everyone.

"You mean I did that hellish training for nothing?!" Natsu yelled out with tick marks and fire in his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing…you're now a good swimmer right?" Igneel said. Natsu wanted to fight the damn dragon but he was too tired to even make a fist, so he just stayed in his chair and looked around the guild. There wasn't much to see since most of the guild was either at a mission or out training. He then saw Wendy and blushed.

He and Wendy had been kind of awkward with each other ever since that kiss. Whenever he looks at her he would blush and just stand there like an idiot. This time was no exception. He knew that this shouldn't be happening. Why is he feeling like this? He came back into reality when he realized that Wendy was staring back at him. Amber met onyx as both dragon slayers gazed at one another. They eventually looked away, one blushing while the other feeling confused and guilty.

' _Why am I thinking about this?"_ Natsu thought as he continued to think about the kiss he shared with Wendy. He doesn't know why he's acting like this but it's starting to scare him. This feeling was _way_ too familiar, the exact feeling when he and Lisanna began seeing each other…

' _Damn it!_ ' Natsu thought. ' _Need to clear my head._ '

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked as she saw the pinkette standing up and limping away.

"I'm going to the infirmary, have to rest up and hope that my wounds don't hurt later." Natsu answered wearily. Wendy quickly stood up and started walking toward Natsu,

"Natsu-san, if you want I could heal your wou-"

"No" Natsu cut her off, surprising the members that heard his tone, "I'm fine Wendy. You don't have to heal me. All I need is some rest."

"Oh, okay.."

Grandine noticed the look Wendy was making. She was doing her best, but Grandine noticed how Wendy was trying to hide how sad and hurt she actually is. She really couldn't blame her for not trying to looking weak, though she's mad at Natsu. He turned her down rather quickly and a bit harsh, why would he do that? She'd never expected him to act that way toward his nakama, and especially to Wendy. Now that she thought about it, the two have been behaving weird whenever they're around each other these past few days.

' _Looks like I have to help my little one._ ' Grandine thought before turning to Igneel. She was going to ask for some help but sweat dropped when she found him sleeping with a drum stick in his mouth. Looks like she has to do this on her own...

 _~Time Skip~_

By the time Natsu woke up it was already the late afternoon. He decided to get out of bed and stretch out his sore muscles. That nap really helped him out, he felt like a million jewels! He realized that his body did a full recovery when he couldn't see any bruises or open wounds. Though he now has a few scars now, that training this morning really did a number on him.

He got out of the infirmary and saw that most of the members were in the guild hall. He walked up to the bar to see Mira.

"Hey Mira, what's up?" The bar maid smiled back,

"Hi Natsu, nothing much, just doing my shift."

"Alright, how are Elfman and Lisanna? I haven't seen them for several days." Mira smiled, "Elfman is out running some errands for me and as for Lisanna…" her smile slightly wavered, "She wasn't feeling well this morning. She said she was feeling tired so she stayed in bed today." Natsu frowned,

"Do you think I could-"

"Natsu." A voice said behind her. Said dragon slayer turned to see Grandine staring at him with stern eyes, "I need you to talk to Wendy."

Natsu tensed a bit, "W-why?" Grandine's eyes narrowed,

"To fix your mistake; what you did today hurt her Natsu. You also need to clear things up with her about your feelings." Natsu looked confuse and kind of guilty, knowing that she was right and nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" Natsu asked. Grandine gave him a playful slap to the shoulder and shouted,

"You don't need my help. Use your nose and track her you idiot! Now GO!" Natsu quickly nodded and ran out of the guild with a small trail of dust behind him.

"What was that about?" Mira asked. Grandine just looked at her with gleaming eyes,

"I'm helping Natsu fixing his little mistake and _possibly_ helping out Wendy to finally get her man." Mira looked confused.

"Wait, Wendy…finally getting her man…" Mira gasped, "Are you trying to get Natsu and Wendy together?" Grandine smirked.

"I only want my little one to have her man. And besides," She leaned a bit closer to the silver-haired beauty, "I'm pretty sure your sister wouldn't mind sharing her man."

Mira didn't look happy, "We'll talk about this later after my shift."

 _~Meanwhile with Natsu~_

Natsu was walking through town as he was tracking down Wendy's scent. It was easy since he could track down her scent a mile away. He eventually found Wendy sitting on a park bench. He was about to call her name to get her attention until he saw her face.

She was frowning as she looked around the park. She was staring at some children playing with each other and a few old couples walking together. She sighed as she began to stare out into outer space. Her eyes showed that she was…hurt. Definitely hurt. Natsu felt really guilty now. Was he really the one that made her feel like this? He slowly walked up to her, hoping to make things better with her.

Wendy finally recognized Natsu being there when he was right next to her. She didn't react how she normally would, screaming and having a massive blush, instead she just looked at him with the hurt expression and turned back to the scenery in front of her.

"Hi Natsu-san."

"Hey Wendy." Both sat in silence for a moment until Wendy spoke up again,

"I'm sorry Natsu-san." This confused the pinkette,

"What for?"

"I'm not really sure," Wendy looked at the ground, "I don't know if it's for the accident or for annoying you."

Natsu's eyes widened after hearing that, "A-annoying me? What do you mean by that? You've never annoyed me Wendy. What made you say that?" Wendy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's just that the way you blew me off. You sounded so upset. You didn't even stop to look in my direction, and that really hurts." She brought her knees up to her chest. "If you want me to give you some space or just leave you alone then I'll-"

"Enough Wendy." Natsu interrupted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Wendy was surprised when she found herself being wrapped around Natsu's arms. "I'm sorry Wendy. I didn't know why I acted like that. It's just these past few days have been confusing for me. I have this feeling whenever I'm around you. The same feeling when I think about Lisanna and I don't know if it's right or wrong and it's starting to scare me." He gently lifted her chin to see her eyes, "I don't want you to leave me alone. I want us to hang out, to have fun and enjoy our adventures together. I want you to stay close."

Wendy's cheeks were tinted pink when she heard him. He sounded so sincere and caring. She felt more relaxed and quickly felt comfortable with his arms around her. She's happy to know that Natsu still wants to be together.

' _To be together…_ ' Wendy thought with despair, hoping for him to be her mate. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head in his chest.

"It kills me to see you so sad Wendy." Natsu said as he rests his chin on her head. Wendy smiled,

"Then you have to make me feel better." She said in a cheery tone, "You have to hang out with me for the rest of the day."

Natsu pulled her away and gave her that toothy grin that she loved, "Sure, I'll make it the best date ever!" He then grabbed her hand and dragged Wendy to the nearest café. Not noticing her massive blush when he said 'date'.

"I n-never said it was a-a date…" Wendy mumbled but Natsu didn't hear. Didn't matter though, right now Wendy was the happiest girl in the world!

' _A date with my future mate._ ' Wendy thought before being dragged inside the café.

 _~Meanwhile with Mira and Grandine~_

"I don't see the problem Mira. What's wrong with Natsu being with Wendy?" Grandine asked as she and Mira were at Mira's house. Both were having tea and sitting on the couch.

"The problem is that Natsu is already with Lisanna and I don't think either wants to ruin their relationship." Mira was serious. Her sister is with the man of her dreams after so much time being apart. There's no way she'll let it get destroyed.

"They won't ruin their relationship; I actually think that this will make it easier." Grandine said before taking a sip of tea.

"How the hell will _that_ make it easier?! You're asking two girls to date the same man!" Mira was infuriated with the dragon. Grandine sighed before putting down her cup and looking at the woman beside her.

"I know it's asking a lot, but I know how they're feeling. I was actually in the same position Lisanna and Wendy were in when I was a young dragonelle." Grandine said in a soft tone, thinking about her past. Mira raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You were?"

"Yes, I was. You see, I wasn't the first dragonelle that had feelings for Igneel. There were a few that wanted to be his mate, one of them being a beautiful lava dragon." Grandine's eyes looked glazed but no tears. "I was friends with Igneel for a long time. We first met when I was a mere hatchling and he was a young dragon. We grew up together with my sisters and we'd always be there for each other. I realized my feelings when it was time for him to mate, but I was a little dragonelle at that time and there were others that were stronger and more mature."

Mira was shocked after hearing this. It sounded so much like the childhood Natsu and Lisanna had both growing up together and Lisanna realizing her feelings. Not to mention also like Wendy when she felt self conscious when being around wizards that had bigger breasts.

"He' so handsome and powerful, it was easy for him to get a mate so I was worried that others would get him before I could; before I even had a chance to mate with him, this lava dragon came up to him and showed off her abilities and her beautiful crimson scales. Igneel became really close with her after that and he didn't have as much time with me as we did before." Grandine continued as she felt tears threatening to fall,

"In the end Igneel chose me over the dragonelle and I was so happy, but I was also confused as to why he did but I never asked him. I don't want him to remember such a beautiful dragonelle." Grandine finished before wiping away any potential tears, though Mira had let her tears loose. She'd never thought that dragons could have this kind of trouble. It was truly heart breaking.

"My reason for Lisanna and Wendy to share Natsu is so that they wouldn't try to fight over for him, to lose precious time with him. I don't want either of them losing the man they love. It hurts to see the one you love with another one. I know it won't be easy for them but it's better than seeing one of them with Natsu and the other with a broken heart." Grandine took Mira's hands and looked at her blue eyes, "I know I'm asking a lot out of you and Lisanna, but can you help me with this?"

Mira wasn't sure. She wanted Natsu to just stay with Lisanna but hearing her story...knowing how Lisanna felt…how Wendy is feeling…She just wasn't sure. In the end, Mira nodded. Grandine smiled,

"Thank you Mira." Grandine then left the house without saying another word. Mira stayed where she sat and looked at the ground. She doesn't really know what to do. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard footsteps from the kitchen. She looked up to find Igneel.

"What are you doing here Igneel?!" Mira shrieked, surprised that Natsu's father was here and apparently taking some meat from her kitchen.

"I came here to check on Grandine but I heard what you guys were talking about and stayed quiet." Mira looked nervous.

"How much did you hear?" Igneel gave her a sympathetic look,

"I heard enough to know that you're confused. Grandine is only trying to help out her daughter and your sister. I don't really think its right to share a mate," Mira frowned but agreed with the fire dragon, "but I think it's the best way for those three. I think that we should just let them be for now and see how it goes. So don't worry about it, for now at least." Igneel turned towards the door. Before Mira could tell him to give back the meat Igneel said something that got her scared,

"You might want to check up on Lisanna. She'll need her family to support her right now and she needs Natsu even more. Good night."

 _~Time Skip with Natsu and Wendy~_

Natsu groaned when the morning light hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes to look around and found himself in his living room with the lacrima screen on. He didn't really remember what happened yesterday. All he remembered was talking to Wendy and her wanting to hang out.

' _Guess I'll have to go find Wendy and ask her if she remembers anything._ ' He was about to get up but felt something weighing down. His eyes widened when he saw a sleeping Wendy on top of him. He was about to get her off of her but found himself staring at her.

She truly changed when Grandine had her grow older. He still finds it hard that the little shy girl he knew was now an older, beautiful mage. She looked so much like her Edolas self. The longer he looked at her the more he realized how cute she looks in her sleep.

She looks amazing when she sleep. Her long blue hair is still silky smooth with very little tangles and her soft snores really adorable; same with parts of her hair being pink. He then realized that her arms were wrapped around his waist and couldn't help but blush when her breasts were pressing against his abdomen. He face quickly turned a shade of red when he realized that he didn't have a shirt on.

' _Calm down man. You woke up with Lisanna when both of you were naked, so seeing a fully clothed Wendy shouldn't bother you when you wake up._ ' Natsu thought frantically as he felt Wendy's soft breasts still pressing against his rock hard abs.

"Natsu…"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Wendy and saw her still asleep.

"Natsu…" Wendy mumbled lightly, cuddling even closer to the hot body she loves so much.

' _Is she talking in her sleep?_ ' Natsu found it kind of odd but found it cute none the less.

"Wait, why is she saying my name?" Natsu whispered.

"I love you Natsu…please be my…my mate." Wendy mumbled before kissing Natsu's bare chest. Natsu finally lost it after that.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Kyaaaa!" Wendy screamed before falling off the couch and onto the hard wooden floor. Wendy looked in panic,

"What happened Natsu?" The pinkette's face was now glowing red after Wendy's 'confession'.

"N-n-nothing W-w-wendy." Natsu stammering like a broken record, "H-how did w-w-we get h-here?" Wendy tilted her head to the side in confusion while giving Natsu her 'innocent look' with her brown eyes.

' _Cute_ ' Natsu thought in awe.

"We came here to watch some movies in your house after the cafe, remember? I guess we fell asleep in the middle of one."

"That explains the lacrima screen being on." Natsu said as he calmed down and turned off the lacrimas before getting up and stretching, unintentionally flexing his naked torso in front of a blushing Wendy.

"Want to go to the guild?" Natsu asked as he found his one sleeve shirt and putting it on.

"S-sure."

The walk to the guild was pretty quick and quiet. They didn't say anything to each other but they didn't really mind. It was nice and peaceful and they wanted to stay like that for a little longer. Too bad their peace and quiet was broken by an angry redhead when they entered

"There you are Wendy!" Erza yelled out, looking at the two in suspicion. Carle was right next to her looking at Wendy in disappointment.

"Where have you been child?" Carle asked, "I was waiting for you to return to Fairy Hills all night. You were with this barbaric ruffian weren't you?" Carle accused as she pointed her paw at Natsu.

Natsu sighed, "Can we do this later? I'm not really in the mood to hear this shit right now so see ya." He walked away from the two angry women towards Elfman. Erza grabbed his shoulder to pummel but Natsu flung her across the guild. This surprised the guild. They'd never thought they would see the day Natsu would just throw Erza like that, and he wasn't even looking her way!

"How did you that?" Macao asked, still astonished at Natsu's accomplishment.

"Did what?"

"You know what I mean. You just threw Erza across the guild." Macao pointed at Erza who was still embedded into the wall. Natsu's eyes widened,

"Holy shit! I did that?!" Everyone was dumbstruck.

"You're telling me that you just threw Erza into the wall without even noticing?!" Wakaba shouted as he sweated bullets.

"MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

"Looks like my training lessons are working." Igneel said before Kinana handed him a ten pound roast beef with hot sauce and flames.

"Thank Kinana!" Right before he took his first bite, Metalicana kicked the front doors opened with a big grin on his face.

"Hey everybody! How's everyone doing while I was-gaahhh!" Gajeel gave Metalicana a devastating kick to the jaw and sent him flying right next to Erza in the wall.

"Next time send a letter you jackass!" Gajeel yelled with tick marks all over his forehead before walking away. Metalicana got himself out of the wall before being tackled by a **very** happy Igneel.

"I'm so glad you're back Metal-Head! Please fight with me!" Igneel cried out with anime tears. Metalicana tried to pry out of his friends arms but only caused Igneel to hug tighter.

The metal dragon looked around the guild. Natsu was sleeping instead of fighting with a blushing Wendy nearby. Erza was KO'd and in the wall. The guild looked flabbergasted. Gajeel kicked him across the guild for no reason and Igneel was crying and giving him a hug. What is going on around here?

"What the fuck did I miss?!"

 **A/N: That's the chapter! I hoped everyone like the NaWen moments. There will be more NaLi moments too for the NaLi fans out there. I know that this chapter was pretty serious but I couldn't really help it so…yeah.**

 **Jan. 17, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	11. Omake 1:Dragons and Hot Springs Part 2

**Hey guys! Flaredragon here with part two- yeah that's right, PART TWO- of the Omake: Dragons and Hot Springs. I hope you guys like it and I have to warn you, some parts maybe a little…steamy and kinky. I hope you guys tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters from within the manga/anime except for the human form of the dragons.**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Omake 1: Dragons and Hot Springs, Part 2**

 _The girls are really starting to regret on peeping on the dragon slayers and the dragons. They got caught and are being punished by the boys, or men, or is it dragons…. not really sure WHAT to call them. Anyway, on to part two!_

 _Each part of this Omake will be of how the dragon slayers and their dragons will punish the girls, I hope you enjoy it._

 **(With Natsu and his girls)**

Natsu carried the girls to his house. It was quite the travel but they finally made it there, it was nearly dark. The girls didn't know what would happen to them but if they know anything about Natsu, is that he won't make their punishment easy. Natsu checked if they were tied good and tight and left the living room to go to his bedroom. He told the girls that he had to 'get things ready'. Mira turned to Lisanna,

"Do you have any idea what he's planning?" Lisanna nodded but stayed silent.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Lisanna began to sweat nervously and shook her head. Mira sighed,

"Fine, do you know if there's any way for us to get out of punishment or trick him?" Mira asked. Lisanna looked confused,

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're his girlfriend and you guys have known each other for a long time so I thought that you should know _something_." Mira said hoping that she's right.

"Fine, um…let's see…I think we could get out of this if we bribe him." Lisanna suggested.

"That's great but what can we bribe him with?" Kinana questioned. The girls were now stumped.

"We could bribe him into a fight." Mira said. Lisanna shook her head.

"I don't' think so, Igneel told Natsu not to fight for a few days. It was something about Natsu controlling his urge to fight." Mira deflated after hearing that. "Well then how about, uh…" The girls were stumped. They didn't really have anything that they could use to bribe Natsu. Mira turned to Wendy,

"What about you Wendy? Do you know any-huh?" All the girls saw Wendy and were surprised by what they saw. Wendy was staring into outer space and her cheeks were crimson red.

"Are you okay?" Kinana asked.

"I saw…I saw Natsu-san's….ohh~ it was so _big_." Wendy's eyes became swirls and began to drool. The other girls sweat dropped.

"I can't believe it." Kinana said. Mira simply smiled,

"I wouldn't blame her though, he _is_ big. I wonder how his stamina is like in bed…"

"Mira! Now's not the time to think about that!" Lisanna yelled while glaring daggers at her sister. Mira ignored her. They kept thinking on what to do to escape until Natsu came back into the room. Their hearts skipped a beat when they saw the rope, chains and collars.

"Wow I never thought you were into _that_ kind of stuff Natsu." Mira teased while Kinana began sweating nervously. Lisanna smiled and _knew_ what her boyfriend was gonna do. Natsu smiled.

"I'm not into this kind of stuff." Natsu denied before walking towards them and putting the collars around their necks, "But I do like dominance over my girls." He added in a low and husky tone. This caught the girls' attention and made them blush.

Kinana whimpered, "What are you going to do to us?" Natsu looked at her with soft eyes and smiled, "I'm not really going to do anything extreme to you. You've never did anything wrong so I'm letting you off easy." Kinana sighed in relief, "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook though." Natsu said before connecting a leash to her collar. Kinana paled when she saw Natsu's eyes. His eyes had that dangerous glint that promised punishment. He turned to Mira,

"I hope you're ready Mira-chan. This will be payback for all the times you bullied me." He said before carrying Mira and Lisanna to his room. Before he entered, he turned to the other two girls,

"You two will be next; I promise I'll be gentler with you two. But for now, I'm craving to taste these two." Both Mira and Lisanna were furiously blushing after hearing that. Kinana was also blushing, but was also nervous. The purple haired maiden looked to see Wendy still having that goofy smile.

 **(With Gajeel and his girls)**

"Sha-la-la…SHOO BEE DO BA!"

Gajeel was at a stage perform his song to a local crowd. It was quite the crowd; it had at least three hundred people. Everybody was crying and complaining about his voice and his ridiculous suit. Some of them were even throwing some junk at the dragon slayer. The only reason he still had an audience was because of his dancers…

"How much longer do we have to dance?" Lucy asked with teary eyes.

"Don't worry Lu-chan. I'm sure it won't be much longer." Levy said trying to comfort her friend. Both of the girls were in playboy bunny outfits and were dancing next to Gajeel. They were receiving wolf whistles and some perverted stares, especially to Lucy's breasts. I mean seriously, those things keep bouncing up and down when whenever she moved. Imagine them shaking when they dance! Anyway, the two girls kept dancing for a good two hours before Gajeel decided to take a break from performing. Lucy and Levy quickly left the stage and into their dressing room.

"I can't take this anymore!" Lucy yelled as she threw her bunny ears across the room. Levy simply sighed in annoyance.

"Calm down Luc-chan, all were supposed to do is to dance while Gajeel sings. It's not that bad." Levy said trying to calm the celestial mage. "At least we have a ten minute break."

"…"

"Not to mention that we're only doing this for another hour. And besides, these outfits aren't that bad."

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy sighed. Lucy gave Levy a small smile. She can't really be mad when her best friend is here comforting her. The two girls talked for a few minutes and joked around when they heard Gajeel's voice from outside.

"Oi Shrimp! Bunny Girl! We're performing again in three minutes! Are you two ready?" Without giving the two girls time to answer, Gajeel kicked the door opened.

"EEEEIIIIIKKK! GAJEEL! What the hell?!"

The girls didn't screamed because of him kicking the door (though that can get on anybody's nerve) but of what he wore. Gajeel replaced his white suit with another outfit. This outfit consisted of him wearing black jeans with cuts and tears. He had on a black vest with grey trimming and silver spikes on the shoulder pads. Under the open vest was a white shirt that showed a dragon on top of a pile of bones and was breathing out some kind of laser beam. It seemed that Gajeel also ripped out the sleeves of the shirt to show off his arms. Surprisingly he took off his gloves and wore a few black bracelets and one red bracelet on each wrist. His left hand had a few rings that resembled a dragon's body. To finish off the whole look he had on steel toed punk boots with a matching belt that's studded with small spikes.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Lucy shriek, kind of scared of how Gajeel looked in the punk-ish style look. Levy though…she liked the new look.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is the stuff we're wearing for our encore."

"We are?"

"YES! We are! Look behind you Bunny Girl." Lucy looked behind to find two similar styled bikinis on the clothes rack. To make it worse…the clothes were a few sizes too small and revealed even _more_ skin than the bunny outfits...

"You gotta hurry up. Fluffy and the Maid are ready to go." The two girls looked confused.

"Fluffy…?" Lucy asked with an owl like expression.

"Maid…?" Levy said, mirroring Lucy's expression.

"I'm talking about your spirits Bunny Girl. I got them to agree to dance with you two while I play some metal." At that time, Aries and Virgo appeared next to Gajeel, both of them wearing black and white bikinis.

"I'm ready for punishment, Lucy-hime." Virgo said in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm sorry." Aries whispered as she played with her pink hair. Gajeel left the room with the spirits for Lucy and Levy to have some privacy while they dress. The two girls paled as they looked at each in their outfits. They couldn't really think of something worse than _**this**_. They slowly walked back to the concert to find that Gajeel tunning his guitar while Lucy's spirits were on poles.

Wait a second…

WHY ARE THERE POLES?!

 **(With the dragons and their girls)**

The two dragons gathered their girls to a flat plain in the middle of nowhere. All they could see saw tall, dry grass, small trees, and tall trees and guess what?

More grass and trees.

Igneel and Metalicana were standing next to each other. Both dragons (They are in their human forms) were staring at the girls in front of them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The silence was staring to make the girls nervous. They didn't know what to expect. Evergreen couldn't really take the silence anymore and broke it,

"What are you going to do to us?"

The two dragons stayed quiet and kept staring at them.

Evergreen got pissed off, "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Laki sighed and shook her head,

"Quit it Evergreen. I don't want to piss these two off." The rest of the girls (most of their names aren't that important to remember) agreed with the lavender haired girl. Igneel's stoic face broke into a toothy grin.

"I've got it!" The rest of the girls turned to the fire dragon in confusion. Igneel turned to Metalicana and whispered something into his ear.

"I like it. We should definitely do that." Metalicana said. This, again, caused confusion to the girls.

"Um, what's happening?"

"We're going to train you!" Igneel proclaimed with enthusiasm. This scared the girls shitless. They remembered what happened to Natsu and Gajeel after their training…

"Don't worry, we won't train you like the way we train our sons."

This brought relief to girls, well, sort of.

"If all we're doing is training then bring it on! I want to get this thing over with." Cana said before drinking the last bit of her sake. Igneel grinned.

"I like this human's spirit. Okay then, the first thing you ladies are doing is something called 'Dragon Run'."

"Really?" Cana asked, "What are we supposed to do, go run and pretend we're dragons?" Cana taunted. Metalicana and Igneel smiled kindly, but the murderous aura around the two showed off their true intentions. This brought shivers down all the girls' spines.

"Nope," Metalicana replied, his smile showing his sharp canines, "You guys are going to run from us so you won't get eaten or get squashed."

"Wait w-what?"

At that moment, they saw Igneel and Metalicana growing back to their dragon bodies, their skin being covered in thick scales, their wings breaking out of their backs, their teeth growing bigger and a _lot_ sharper. The girls felt like mere insects standing near the bodies of the two dragons. Metalicana and Igneel blocked out the sun and casted shadows that were at least several hundred meters long. Metalicana looked down and showed off his iron-like daggers known as his teeth. His eyes showed kindness, but also bloodlust. The girls thought of it as a scary combo…

" **We'll give you on the count to three to start running!** " All the girls began to sweat buckets.

" **One…** "

The girls were frozen in fear.

" **Two…** "

Now _this_ time, the girls began running for their lives.

" **THREE! RWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Metalicana and Igneel started chasing the girls at an alarming speed. All the girls were screaming and crying for their lives.

"This is all your fault Cana!" Evergreen shrieked.

"It was your choice to follow me!" Cana retorted.

"I hate this!" Laki cried out.

"Why is Juvia here?!" Juvia yelled out, seriously, why was she there? She didn't even go with the girls to see the naked dragons. Oh well, the more the merrier.

 **(Now with Gajeel and his girls)**

 **(Nothing really serious, just some humiliation)**

"I HATE THIS!" Lucy and Levy were comically crying as Gajeel was finishing some heavy metal tunes. The crowd loved it to say the least. If they thought seeing the busty blonde and the timid bookworm in the bunny outfits was sexy, then you should have seen their faces when they came out in the skimpy punk bikinis. Lucy swore that she some guys trying to plug up their noses so they die from bleeding!

When they finally finished, Lucy and Levy ran back stage to find some real clothing. Gajeel couldn't stop laughing when he saw their faces.

"Ghi hi hi! HA HA HA HA HA! Whew…that was awesome, thanks a lot Fluffy, you too Maid." Gajeel was wiping some tears out of his eyes from all that laughing. The two spirits *POOFED* back into the spirit world as Gajeel walked toward the girls' room.

"I can't be we actually did that!" Levy cried out waterfalls of tears. Lucy wasn't doing any better. They ripped out the bikinis the minute they got in the room and changed back into their old clothes. Both girls were **beyond** embarrassed. They actually danced…WITH FUCKING POLES FOR CRYING OUTLOUD! They don't know how to live this down, the other girls teasing them, making jokes, hell, they'll be hearing this when they have kids! Lucy plopped down on the couch and groaned,

"Our lives are basically over, aren't they?"

Levy nodded, "Pretty much…" Wow. Levy didn't even try to sugar coat it. How sad…

"Hello ladies!" Gajeel yelled after kicking the door down. Right after the repair man fixed it.

"I think the concert went good. Everybody loved us!" Lucy just groaned while Levy plopped down on top of Lucy, both exhausted and weak from their 'dancing'.

"What happened to you two?" Gajeel asked while scratching his head.

 **(The dragons with the rest of the girls)**

 **(This. Is. Suicide.)**

" **Come out come out where ever you are…** " Metalicana growled, sniffing the air for the remaining girls that were hiding from the dragons. Igneel caught poor Laki and Juvia, both girls didn't even last two seconds against the mighty dragon. Metalicana caught some other girls as they cried for help.

" **I know you're around here somewhere!** " Igneel yelled out while looking at the trees tops. It was almost night time and the remaining girls have been hiding in the tree tops.

"Are you sure they won't find us?" Evergreen whispered, seeing the dragons destroying the terrain to look for their remaining prey-I mean, girls. They saw Igneel lighting the ground with his flames before aiming for the sky, making artificial daylight with clouds of ashes.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really, _really_ starting to regret peaking at them." Cana cried out. They can feel the earth and trees shake and quiver under the footstep of the mighty dragons.

"You're _starting_ to regret?! I regretted it the very moment we got caught!" Evergreen began crying anime tears, "I don't want to be eaten by dragons!"

Cana slapped Evergreen, "Pull yourself together!" Evergreen looked shocked and cupped her sore cheek.

"If we're getting out of here alive, then we need to work together, you hear me?" Cana questioned Evergreen. Evergreen was shocked to say the least, but she knew that Cana was right.

"Let's kick some dragon ass!" Evergreen cheered with her fist in the air.

"I'm glad you think that way." Cana said in an Amazon warrior-like outfit with spear, bow and everything,

"It's time to show what we women can do." Cana said with a powerful aura around her, reminding Evergreen how Gildarts can be like when he's pissed.

' _I don't know if Cana's pissed off or if she's drunk, but I don't care!_ ' Evergreen thought.

" **What positive thinking, wouldn't you say Igneel?** "

" **Indeed Metalicana, though I wonder if humans can kick our ass before we eat them.** "

Cana and Evergreen froze stiff and sweated nervously.

' _Crap!'_ Both thought in unison.

Before either one could react, Metalicana chomped down on their spot and trapped the poor, unfortunate girls in his mouth. Stopping their escape their torture before they could even attempt it.

" **So how do they taste?** " Igneel asked as he held half the girls in his claws.

" **The drunk one tastes like sake and the other taste like fairies.** " Metalicana made a sour face because the fairy one tasted bad, " **Should I spit them out?** "

" **You're call.** "

 _PTOOH!_

Cana and Evergreen crashed into the earth as if they were thrown there by Gildarts, which meant it was very, _very_ painful. Both girls were unconscious and covered in dragon saliva and bits of metal.

" **I think these girls have suffered enough**." Metalicana said as he put the rest of the girls from his claw back to the ground, all unconscious.

" **I agree. A shame really, I thought they would have lasted longer.** " Igneel agreed before dropping the remaining prey (the girls) to the ground, all grunting in pain.

" **Want to go hang out with our mates?** " Igneel suggested.

" **Lets.** "

 **(Natsu and his girls)**

 **(This part maybe too m-rated for some people)**

Natsu woke up sore but happy.

Last night was by far the best night of his life, and most likely the best night the girls had too. Right now he was in his bed, buck naked under his cozy sheets. On his sides were the naked and sweaty forms of Lisanna and Kinana, both snuggling closer to the warm chest of Natsu Dragneel.

"Mmm…Natsu-sama~ …" Kinana moaned in her sleep, clinging to Natsu's right arm. Lisanna was doing the same thing with left arm arm.

"Natsu~ … not to rough…ahhh~" Lisanna mewled as a bit of drool left her mouth.

' _That's so cute._ ' Natsu thought, ' _But not as cute as what Wendy's doing."_ Natsu looked over at the edge of the bed to find Wendy sleeping and hugging a pillow; what made more adorable was that she was wearing one of his old vests, which was too big on her. Natsu looked closer and saw her lower lips were still leaking out some of his spunk. The sight was so erotic and hot he began to get hard again.

Natsu smiled, "I can get used to this."

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" Natsu turned to see Lisanna looking at him with a smile.

"Did you sleep well my little dragon?"

Natsu gave her his signature grin, "It was okay, but I prefer to spend my night with my kitten and new lovers." Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah, me too."

At that exact moment Lisanna felt some stirring from behind her and saw her sister Mira waking up. She looked like a mess. Her hair was wild and had a bit of semen in it…

Mira rubbed her eyes for a second before looking around. The moment she saw Natsu she blushed. All the things Natsu did to her…all the positions they did… it felt incredible…

Lisanna noticed her blush and gave a sly smile, "Oh Mira-nee, are you thinking about your little time with my Natsu-san?"

Mira blushed harder and stammered,

"W-what?! N-no, I wasn't… I-I mean-"

"Oh come on Mira, you know you like it." Natsu said before sitting up, Kinana whined a bit when she lost her warmth before waking up.

"Natsu-sama? Are we doing another round?" Natsu chuckled

"Maybe later Kina-chan. I wouldn't want you to be too sore." Natsu teased before pulling her onto his lap. Kinana blushed when her face was close to his, really close. Natsu noticed her blush and smiled before closing the distance between them. Kinana moaned when she felt Natsu's hot soft lips.

"Mmm…Natsu-sama~ , more!"

Natsu obliged by grabbing her firm ass and giving it a squeeze, making the young woman moan even louder. No longer wanting to be a bystander, Lisanna got behind Natsu and took his impressive member and began stroking it. Natsu groaned into the kiss before separating, making Kinana whine a bit.

"As much as I w-want to d-do it again…how about…breakfast first?"

Kinana pouted but nodded. Lisanna got off of Natsu and went to the kitchen with Mira to cook something while Kinana went to the bathroom. Natsu was about to join the Strauss sisters before turning to the sleeping bluenette. He carefully got close to her gently nudged her.

"Wendy, it's time to wake up." Natsu whispered before planting a small kiss on her forehead. Wendy stirred from her sleep and saw Natsu smiling at her. She wanted to say hi but was still exhausted from Natsu's 'loving' last night and wanted to sleep. She put her head back down and closed her eyes; unfortunately for her, Natsu hooked his finger around her collar and looked at her in eyes.

"Time to wake up Wendy, or do you want more punishment." Natsu purred out as he stared at Wendy's curvy body with lustful eyes. Wendy blushed and felt herself getting wet again from Natsu's lustful glare.

"I..I want…Natsu-san?" Wendy wasn't really thinking straight and can feel herself losing to her dragon instincts.

"Wendy! Are you awake yet? We need your help in the kitchen." Mira called out. Taking the chance, Wendy bolted out of the room, leaving a horny Natsu behind.

Looks like Natsu will be spending more time 'punishing' his girls later.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave some reviews or some PMs. I know what I said about giving this story a break, but… I really, really,** _ **really**_ **wanted to get the second part of this omake out already. I know the second part for the dragons was anti-climatic but hey, they're dragons. Nothing can really stop them.**

 **Feb. 20, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	12. Metalicana's Chapter!

**Hey guys, Flaredragon with the tenth chapter for this chapter (I'm not including the omake part 1 & 2). I'm really proud of this story, thanks for all that have favorite, followed, and reviewed for this story! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Note: This chapter will be more around Metalicana and a bit of the Strauss sisters. I did this because I thought that I haven't been writing enough of the iron dragon and decided to give him a chance.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, but I do own the human forms of the dragons! :)**

"(text)" People talking

' _(text)' People thinking_

" **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

' _ **(text)'**_ Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 10**

After the whole fiasco of yesterday, the dragons got together at a small café at the edge of Magnolia and talked about everything they've done from their week apart from each other. Metalicana was listening to every single detail that Grandine gave and nodded every once in a while, just to show he was listening. Igneel would give something every now and then whenever Grandine left out something. Metalicana looked at the two dragons before sitting up straight and stretching his arms up in the air.

"Well, that was quite the story. I've never thought that your kid would attract that much attention from the ladies. I hope he gets both of them." Metalicana praised the fire dragon. Said dragon sighed,

"I hope so too, but I honestly prefer for him to have one mate, not two." Igneel said as he stared at his coffee. Grandine took a sip from her tea and smiled,

"We know Igneel, but that son of yours never had an easy life, so don't expect his love life being simple."

"He's _**our**_ son, Grandine. He's your child as much as he is mine." Igneel said as he reminded his beautiful sky dragon.

"Yeah, I forgot. It kind of feels weird that our children are attracted to each other. A love between siblings, such a taboo that's so wrong but so romantic and hot." Grandine said with a twinkle in her eyes. It's obvious that she has been reading Erza and Levy's 'love' books …

Metalicana and Igneel sweat dropped when they saw Grandine going off in her own little world.

"Okay…" Igneel said as he still stared at his mate, he's never seen this side of her before so it's kind of weird for him, "So tell us everything that happened to you from your time with your little 'wife'." Igneel teased.

Metalicana's eye twitched from his friend's tease but kept his temper down, "It was good. It was nowhere near as dramatic as yours but it was good. I fought Weisslogia and introduced myself to his son. I swear that brat has some obsession with your son ash-breath, if not then don't know what it is." Igneel laughed when he heard that.

"Anything else that happened?" Igneel asked as he calmed down.

"I met Skiadrum's son." Igneel's grin disappeared. He leaned forward and whispered,

"And? Is he a good kid?" Igneel asked in a serious tone. He knew that Metalicana always gets nervous whenever it came to his or his mate's kids. He never knew why but he respects his friend enough not to pry into it.

"He's a great kid, but he's a bit shy and innocent, or at least that's what he looks like whenever me and Skiadrum lock lips or get physical!" Metalicana proclaimed with a laughed before finishing off his coffee in one go. Igneel shook his head,

"Should've known…" Both dragons snickered and continued on with their talk while Grandine was still in dreamland.

 _~Time Skip~_

The three dragons eventually went back to Fairy Tail to talk and relax, or in Igneel's case, to fight half the guild and take down an unfortunate bastard.

As they entered the guild, Igneel pounced toward the nearest group of mages to start his first of the day. Sadly though, Makarov caught him with his enlarged his and squeezed him in a crushing grip.

"You are not allowed to fight in this guild anymore Igneel! The costs of you fighting and transforming is too much! If it were any higher I would have to sell my soul and all of my stuff!" Makarov yelled and continued to chew Igneel out. It went on for a good minute until Igneel gave him his best puppy eyes,

"I can't fight anymore…" Igneel said with tears threatening to fall. All the girls were quickly swooned or moved by the cuteness he was showing. His charcoal eyes were just _adorable_. It made him look so cute and innocent!

Makarov quickly found himself being glared by all the girls present. The tiny master began to sweat under their gaze and gave a nervous chuckle,

"O-Of course you can f-fight! Just please, k-k-keep it to a minimum okay" Makarov stuttered out as he put the dragon down and gave him a pat on the head. Igneel's attitude instantly went from teary eyed to cheerful and he quickly jumped to the nearest group and brawled.

"I can't believe he did that trick." Grandine said with a frown. Metalicana snickered, it wasn't everyday that the mighty king of the fire dragons would use the puppy dog look to get what he wants. It's surprising that it actually works.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your time." Metalicana said before pushing her toward Kinana and Evergreen for her to chat.

The guild was going by it's now normal route; people having drinking contest, groups having their chats and the occasional fights. At the bar you could see two white haired beauties serving drinks and cleaning mugs.

"Are you sure you're feeling better Lisanna?" Mira asked as she served someone a mug of beer. Lisanna smiled at her sister,

"I already told you, I'm feeling better. I was just tired."

Mira looked at her sister with concern. She knew that her sister was lying, but she can't really get her to talk; not yet at least. She will have to talk to her later.

"Ok, if you say so." Mira said as she passed Cana a barrel of beer. Lisanna smiled at her sister before going to the kitchen and washing some dishes.

"Hey Mira-nee, do we have anymore strawberry cheese cake?" Lisanna asked.

Mira raised her eyebrow, "It's in the fridge. Did Erza order some?"

"No, I was asking so I can have some myself." Lisanna explained as she stopped washing the dishes and went to the fridge for a slice.

' _Since when does Lisanna eat strawberry cakes?_ ' Mira thought.

 _~Time Skip~_

The day went on as it usually went for Fairy Tail. Most of the members went home or have gone on a mission. One of the only members left was Metalicana along with Makarov and Kinana. Metalicana was taking sips of his beer and enjoying the silence in the guild. Makarov was in the office doing some paperwork while Kinana was finishing up the dishes.

"Are you done with your beer Metalicana-san?" Kinana asked. Metalicana looked at her with a small smile,

"Yeah, I am." He drank the rest of his beer and tossed the mug to the purple haired barmaid, who barely caught the mug before it could crash and shatter.

"Want me to walk you home?" Metalicana said as he gestured to the door. Kinana blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Metalicana shrugged his shoulders, "I want to know if I can walk you home. It's pretty dark out there and it's also late. I wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to walk home alone." Kinana blushed from the compliment,

"R-really?"

"Yeah, besides I'm bored and walking with you will kill some time." Kinana's blush disappeared and she sighed. She should have seen that coming. She really thought that Metalicana was a nice guy.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea. I'm a nice guy, but I won't be one of those guys that are always charming or flirty. If I was then my mate would kill me." Metalicana explained as if he read her mind and began walking towards the door.

Kinana nodded in understanding. She quickly washed the mug and put away the last dishes before following Gajeel's father.

The walk was fun for the two of them. Kinana and Metalicana talked and joked a bit. It was cut short though when a mugger came up to them with a knife. The mugger himself didn't look very tough, but his knife was as long as Metalicana's forearm and it looked really sharp.

"Give me everything you got." The mugger said as he pointed his blade at the two members of Fairy Tail.

Kinana was a bit nervous about the knife but after seeing so many fights from Fairy Tail and coming face to face with the most short tempered members (Erza wanting her strawberry cheese cake), this guy wasn't so scary.

"Could you get out of the way, I'm walking this young lady to her home." Metalicana said with little patience.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said give me everything you got, or do you want to get shanked!"

Metalicana smiled, "If that's how it is then do it."

"What?!" Both Kinana and the mugger looked surprised.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll even make it easy for you. Stab me right here." Metalicana pointed right at his heart. Kinana was shocked,

"What are you doing?" Kinana asked.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Metalicana assured the purple haired beauty with a confident smirk,

"Besides this moron doesn't have the balls to take action." Metalicana taunted the mugger and pissing him off.

"Shut up you bastard!" The mugger went to for the kill, but not at the iron dragon.

He went after Kinana.

"Die!"

Kinana closed hers eyes and flinched. The mugger went for her throat but was stopped by Metalicana's fist. The mugger's eyes popped out when he saw Metalicana stopping the blade with just his bare hand. It got even worse when Metalicana grabbed the guy's throat with his other hand and lifted him up.

Kinana opened her eyes when nothing happened to her and saw the scene in front of her,

"So, you tried to surprise us by going after the girl eh?" Metalicana said with venom dripping from every word, "I was gonna go easy on you and let you have the first strike, but now I just want to send you flying." Right after that he broke the mugger's arm that held the blade. The mugger didn't have time to scream in pain when Metalicana punched the guy in the gut and sent him flying high into the sky. Metalicana waited for the guy to come back down, but he never did.

"Wow, that asshole was lighter than I thought." Metalicana thought a loud. He turned to see Kinana standing there in awe.

"Come on, it's really late and I don't want that crazy red head getting pissed if you're not in bed soon."

 ***In Fairy Hills, Erza sneezed.***

Kinana nodded and walked the rest of the way to Fairy Hills. Kinana said her goodbyes to the iron dragon and went inside. Metalicana smiled and walked back into town.

" _Kinana is pretty nice. She reminds me of one of my little siblings."_ Metalicana thought when he remembered his past. While he was walking home and remembering his family, he caught a scent from the forest. He stopped and smelled the air again. He caught the scent again and realized what it was.

Metalicana growled, "So they finally decided to show up." He turned toward the direction of the scent and followed it.

 _~In an Unknown Forest~_

Metalicana was getting closer to the origin of the scent and he hoped to get this over with. This part of the forest was thick and quite far from any civilization. The trees were around a hundred feet (thirty meters) tall. Everywhere that Metalicana looked were creatures that would kill you if given the chance.

He eventually got into a small open field. The field itself was much to look but the man in the middle was definitely interesting.

The man was quite tall and muscular. His shirt had a " _V"_ shaped symbol and he had on some dark pants that have light stripes. The thing that really made him stand out was the bandana that covered the lower half of his face. The symbol on the bandana resembled a skeleton smile with the teeth and everything.

The man turned to Metalicana's direction. It was hard to read his expression through the bandana but Metalicana knew that the man was smiling.

"A man this far out in the forest, this is surprising." The man with the bandana said. Metalicana took a step forward,

"Who are you demon?"

The man raised an eyebrow, "You dare call me a demon? How rude; it's true but rude." The man pulled down his bandana, which revealed his demonic mouth. His teeth were sharp and enlarged, especially the bottom ones.

"Like I said before, who are you demon? Why are you here?"

"I have no reason to tell you anything, but I'm curious in something; how did you find me? I was sure that there weren't any humans in these parts of the forest." The demon said as he rose his arms up. Metalicana wasn't sure what the demon was doing but he knew that it won't be pretty.

"Well if you're not willing to tell me, then I guess I have to beat the shit out of you until you do." Metalicana said as he covered himself in iron scales.

The demon lunged forward with his right fist aiming at Metalicana's head. The iron dragon moved his head to the side before grabbing the demon's fist and throwing him to the nearest tree. The demon stayed down for a few seconds before jumping up and shaking off any pieces of wood.

"Huh, you're pretty tough demon. Let's see if you can make this fight interesting." Metalicana said with a wicked grin, much like the one his son often has when he fights.

"If you want something interesting then you've got it!" The demon yelled before launching himself again. Metalicana was going to dodge until he felt something happening to his body. Before he knew what happened, he was slammed against a tree and knocked it down. Metalicana gasped for air and was on one knee.

"What the hell was that?!"

The demon chuckled darkly, "That was my magic, and I have yet met someone that could overcome it."

"So it's your magic eh?" Metalicana was confused but didn't really care. He stood up and glared at his enemy, "I don't care what your magic is all I know is that you won't beat me."

The demon laughed before running towards Metalicana again. Metalicana tried to dodge again but the demon landed a strong punch to his stomach and had him flying across the small field. Metalicana quickly got up and was finally able to dodge one his punches again.

' _What the hell's going on? I should've able to dodge all of his moves._ ' Metalicana thought before getting kicked in the face. Luckily his scales were protecting him from any serious damages. Metalicana took a good look at the demon and found something odd about him.

' _Did he get bigger?_ ' Metalicana thought before he barely dodge another punch.

Metalicana gained some distance away from the demon and finally started to realize some things. Everything around him was now bigger and his clothes are now too big for him."

' _Did I shrink?_ ' The iron dragon thought before looking at the humanoid demon,

"What's your magic demon?"

The demon gave an evil smile and muttered out, "Law of Retrogression…"

"What?"

The unholy creature closed the distance between them and rammed his knee against Metalicana's left temple. The iron dragon flew and crashed through several trees before stopping at the fifth tree. Metalicana had a bit of effort of getting up and saw the demon walking towards him. He also realized that bits of his scales have broken off.

"Law of Retrogression, it's the type of magic that lowers the magical abilities and physical skills. It also reduces your body to a less capable body, which means that you're a kid again." The demon said before he laughed.

Metalicana's eyes widened when he heard that. So he's now a kid? Have all of his abilities have really been reduced? It would explain why it was hard to dodge the demon's attacks.

' _What do I do? I can't really fight in this small body. Wait…this body…_ '

Metalicana smiled and said, "That's pretty impressive, but what happens if you only attacked a false body?"

The demon looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't my real body; it's only my human form." Metalicana explain before sprinting as fast as his little legs could go at the demon. The horrible beast rushed forward with his fist raised in the air, ready to end this fight and Metalicana's life. Right when the demon was about to hit Metalicana's small head, a huge shock wave blew him away and had him fly into a boulder. The sudden contact caused a web of cracks on the boulder. The demon spat out blood due to the impact and looked at the spot where Metalicana was at,

"W-What the hell was that human?" The demon said before coughing a bit more blood.

" **I just told you demon; that was just my human form.** "

The demon's eyes widened from hearing that voice. He looked to the direction to where the voice came from, which was above him. What the demon saw was something that won't forget until the day he dies.

There in front of him was Metalicana in his true body. The size of Metalicana's body made the demon feel no bigger than an ant. The iron dragon stretched out his big, blade like wings and gave off a powerful and deadly roar.

" **Prepare for defeat and death demon!** "

Metalicana swiped his tail towards the terrified demon. The strike was too fast for the demon to react to and suffered the direct hit. The ground underneath the demon got destroyed and flew everything as of it was shattered glass. The grass and trees that were by were blown back from the shock wave and wind caused by his tail.

Metalicana lifted up his tail to see what was left of the demon. He didn't see the demon anymore, but that was most likely because he buried it deep into the earth from his attack. When iron dragon was about to turn and leave the place, he heard some grunts and laughter. He turned back and saw that some of the dirt was moving. Soon a hand broke through the mound.

This surprised the iron dragon because he didn't recognize this hand. It wasn't long before the ground where the hand was exploded and revealed the rest of the body. It was the demon's body not doubt; Metalicana could tell since it gave off the same exact scent. The demon's body changed no doubt. It lost its shirt; it was most likely ripped apart since the upper body grew in muscle and mass. Its skin grew a much darker color and its hair grew longer and wild. The teeth became longer.

The demon stretched his new body for a bit before glaring at the dragon in front of it,

" **Listen up dragon, I don't know who you are but I will enjoy spilling you blood and taking your heart!** " The demon declared before jumping towards Metalicana's throat. The iron dragon caught the dragon at neck-breaking speed and began to slowly squeeze the demon.

" **You know, I was going to let you live demon. Though seeing you like this now, it made me change my mind. Tell me your name now before I kill you.** " Metalicana requested before crushing the demon in his iron claws. The demon screamed in pained,

" **D-Doriate! My name is Doriate!** "

Metalicana looked at the demon with pity, " **Goodbye, Doriate.** "

That was all that Metalicana said before finally crushing the unholy creature in his hands. Crimson blood began to leak out between his fingers. He used his other hand to make a hole in the ground and dropped the corpse in it,

" **May you find peace in the afterlife Doriate.** "

 _~Time Skip, back to Magnolia~_

"That was annoying. Well at least his weird magic wore off when I defeated him." Metalicana (back to his human form) thought aloud as he walked through the sleeping city. He came back from his fight not too long ago and was ready to sleep at his son's house. Just as he reached his son's home, he found a woman at the entrance. He quickly got into stance and growled at the woman.

"Is that any way to treat a lady, especially to one that you had such a connection with?"

Metalicana's eyes widened when he recognized the woman, to be more specific he recognized her scent.

"Amethyst…is that really you?"

The woman smiled, "Yes my handsome dragon. I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me."

The woman, Amethyst, was one that most consider beautiful. She's a tall woman, just below Igneel's height, with a well developed body. Her chocolate brown hair was free and went down to her lower back. Her grassy green eyes gave off a faint glow in the night. All she had on at the moment was a loose white tank top with tight faded blue jeans and sand colored sandals.

"What the hell are you doing here Amethyst?" Metalicana scowled at the woman. Amethyst rolled her eyes and sighed,

"Relaxed my darling I'm here to simply give you a message." This got Metalicana's attention.

"What message?"

Amethyst smiled, "I am here to help youand the other dragons with your kids and defeating Acnologia."

For the first time in a long while, Metalicana was shell shocked, "You are going help us, after all these years?" Metalicana asked in disbelief. Amethyst frowned,

"Don't be so surprised Metalicana, and it won't just be me. I'm sure other dragons will show up as well and help out. Have some faith in your mate, okay darling?" Amethyst said as she put her hand on his check and closed off any distance between their bodies.

Metalicana gently pushed her body away and shook his head, "I do have faith in my mate; my _current_ mate, not an old flame."

Amethyst frowned and shook her head, "I'd figured you say that. Oh well, that was all I wanted to say. Goodbye Metalicana, General of the Earth Dragons." Amethyst walked away from the house and disappeared into the dark night. Metalicana shook his head disapprovingly and went inside (he could turned his finger into the shape of the key).

The iron dragon came inside and quickly locked the door. He went to his room and jumped onto his bed. He would've discarded the clothes he had on but after everything that happened today, he was too tired to even care. He just laid on the bed of the guest room (he still sleeps outdoors but he would occasionally sleep here) and listened to the snoring from his son's room.

' _Gajeel…_ ' thought Metalicana as he remembered the time they shared when Gajeel was still young. He truly cares for his son, even if he doesn't show it. He hopes that Gajeel knows that. If not, then he will prove it to him; besides, he won't be leaving his son this time.

"Just you wait Acnologia, our kids are going to destroy you…" Metalicana said while dozing off on the last part.

 **A/N: And that's the tenth chapter! I really enjoyed making this chapter. I know there will be people that won't like it because it more centered around Metalicana, but hey, it's my story. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! The reviews motivate me to write.**

 **If you have any opinions or ideas about this story and if you want to share them, review me or PM.**

 **NOTE: I have received a few messages about doing a third part for the omake. I want to know if you guys really want a third part. If you really do, then I'll write it up.**

 **May 10, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


	13. Sunrose Village

**Hey guys, it's been a long time since I updated this story and I would to say that I'm not too sorry about it since I had to focus a little more on my other stories, but this is still my #1 story; at least in my opinion. Anyway, it's back and not abandoned.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, but I do own the human forms of the dragons! :)**

"(text)" People talking

 _'_ _(text)' People thinking_

 **"** **(text)"** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings talking

 ** _'_** ** _(text)'_** Beasts/dragons/powerful beings thinking

 **Chapter 11**

Natsu was walking towards the Strauss' house and like last, he was worried about Lisanna, but for different reasons. He began to notice how Lisanna was acting different from her usual behavior and she seems to get tired pretty easily. He noticed this for the last two weeks and finally decided to ask her about it.

It didn't take long for him to see the house and ran towards it. Unlike last time, he didn't use the front door and went around the house. He quietly climbed up the wall and found the window that led to Lisanna's room, which was the third floor. Using his talents of breaking in, he opened the window and got inside.

As he looked around, he found his girlfriend sleeping on her bed with a plushy red dragon in her arms. Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw the plushy

' _I can't believe she still has that._ ' Natsu thought back when he first gave it to her. It was about a year about they first became friends.

The dragon slayer carefully, to make sure not to wake Lisanna up or alarm her siblings, got in bed next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Lis-chan, wake up~" Natsu whispered into her ear while gently caressing her thigh underneath the blankets. Lisanna stirred and slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu. The young woman smiled and gave her dragon slayer a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Natsu, I didn't hear the door."

"That's because I didn't use the door. I used your window."

Lisanna looked confused, "Why, you didn't have to."

Natsu gave her a guilty smile, "Yeah I guess not, but old habits die hard."

Lisanna giggled after hearing that. It was true that Natsu has been coming through people's windows for a long time, especially in her room and Lucy's apartment. Lisanna gave Natsu another kiss and snuggled close to his chest.

"So what brings you here this morning?" Lisanna asked.

Natsu looked at her before bringer her even closer, "I'm here because I'm a little worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me? Is it about before?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I have been noticing how you've been acting lately and how tired you get. At first I have you might have came down with a small cold but this has been going on for about two weeks now and it's making me worried."

Lisanna's smile didn't waver as she looked at Natsu dead in the eye, "I wouldn't worry about it Natsu because it's not a cold or anything like that."

Natsu didn't look convinced, "Then what about the way you've been acting for the last couple of weeks?"

Lisanna kissed Natsu on the cheek, "It's because I'm going through certain things at the moment and what I'm going through is natural."

Natsu looked at his girlfriend for a few seconds before sighing, "Alright, if you say so Lis-chan, but I'll be there if you need anything, ok?"

"I'll let you know."

Satisfied with the visit, Natsu left the through the window. After Natsu left, Lisanna got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hand on her stomach. She smiled and felt a little bit of tears pooling around her eyes.

"I have to tell him soon." She thought aloud when she rubbed her stomach, which was getting bigger.

 _~In the Forest~_

Natsu went to the forest to continue his training with Igneel. He's glad that he's still doing his training with his dad, but ever since they restarted his training, his body would come back either really sore or recovering from the injuries he had that day. He still remembered the times that Igneel would try to eat him or make him destroy small mountains.

 _'_ _I wonder which kind of training he'll make me do today?'_ The dragon slayer thought as he continued walking. He was just a hundred yards away from the spot before he noticed a strange scent.

' _What's this smell, it smells kind of…off, but strangely familiar._ '

Natsu decided to follow the scent, which was almost the opposite direction of where he was supposed to go. He followed the scent for a while and it eventually led him to a small clearing.

He looked around and found the source of smell in the center of the field and was surprised of what he saw.

In the middle of the field was a man, who appeared to be in his early forties, the man was wearing torso armor that had 'Absolute Zero' imprinted on the breast plate and shoulder platings. He had on a cape and some thick gloves that went up to his forearms. His pants were brown with some armor plating at the side. The thing that was most ice catching was the scar that went from his forehead to the side of his left eye.

Natsu looked at the man and couldn't help but get into a fighting stance, "Who the hell are you?"

The man looked Natsu and gave a small smile, "Don't you think it's a rude to glare at a stranger like that, not to mention that you look like you're ready to fight me; which is even more rude."

Natsu's eyes narrowed at the strange man, "Don't play dumb with me. You have the smell of death on you."

The man smiled, "That's a strong nose you have there. I've heard that dragon slayers that strong noses like that." The air around the guy felt cold and he summoned a large sword made of purple ice, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Are you a dragon slayer boy?"

Natsu ignited his fists, "I'm the fire dragon slayer."

Natsu didn't waste any time and went straight at the man. The man swung the sword at Natsu's throat, but the dragon slayer ducked and sent a flaming punch at the guy's stomach.

The punch pushed the guy a few yards back and almost had him fall on his back. The man instantly regained his balance and looked at the spot where Natsu's fist made a dent in his armor.

"Not bad boy, you even bent my armor." The man said before getting in front of Natsu in an instant, "But you're going to need to do more than that!"

Natsu was caught off guard by the guy's speed and took several punches from his face to his sternum. The last punch to the sternum sent Natsu back towards the edged of the field, but Natsu quickly got up and glared at the man.

"I thought that last hit would have finished the job," The man said before chuckling, "Oh I'm going to have fun breaking you."

The guy immediately got in front of Natsu again and threw his head back as he began to inhale; as he inhaled, Natsu noticed what was coming and made space between him and the guy.

" _Ice Demon's Rage!_ "

Ice and snow blew from the guy's mouth and made a direct hit on Natsu, which blew back even further against boulder and breaking it upon impact. Natsu slid down on the boulder before getting back up with very little effort. He looked around him and found that everything was destroyed and covered in ice.

The man looked surprised but was happy that his opponent was tough. The man instantly got in front of Natsu again, but this time Natsu was prepared and threw dozens of flame-encased punches at the strange guy. The guys was amazed with Natsu's speed but was able to block most of them. Unfortunately, one punch got through his defense and hit him straight at his jaw.

The punch sent him flying again, but this time Natsu jumped at him with his arms on fire.

" _Fire Dragon Wing Attack!_ "

The attack was strong enough to slam the guy ten feet into the ground with an explosion.

Natsu was near the crater, ready to attack the guy again.

The second he saw the guy coming out, he inhaled as deep as he could and blew out a torrent of orange and crimson flames and the guy.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ "

Since the man was still recovering from Natsu's last attack, he didn't notice the flames until it was too late. Natsu kept roaring for a good minute until he couldn't anymore. By the time he finished the attack, he look around the place and saw that most of the grass and trees have been burned to ashes.

' _I guess Igneel's hellish training worked.'_ Natsu thought with a chuckle. He looked at where the man was and couldn't help but think that he'd over done it. The ground that the man was laying on was red and looked like it was melting. The guy didn't look any better; his cape was burned, his boots seemed to have melted, bits and pieces of his pants were smoking and the majority of his skin had second or third degree burns.

Despite the damage he took, Natsu knew that the guy was still awake.

"I know you're still awake bastard, who are you and why do you smell like that bastard Gray-"

That's as far as Natsu said before being frozen. The man was breathing hard as he got up and walked up to the frozen dragon slayer,

"Don't say that name in my presence." The man took a good long look at Natsu and saw his physique.

"He's pretty tough, maybe I should take him to Tartaros. Kyouka or Sayla could have some fun with him."

He was about to grab the dragon slayer before the air around felt hot, as in really, really, _really_ hot.

' _What the Hell? I froze the brat so why is it getting so hot?_ ' The guy thought as he began to sweat. It was worse as he felt his armor burning his skin even more. He quickly used his magic to cool down his armor and skin, but the air around him and the dragon slayer kept getting hotter and hotter.

"What the Hell are you doing to my son?!"

The guy turned around and came face to face with a man his height with crimson hair and he looked _pissed_. The guy went by instinct and instantly got away from the red haired man. No sooner when he moved, the spot where was standing became a twenty foot crater.

The man looked and saw that the crater was made from just one normal punch, "That's impressive. What's your name?"

"I'm Igneel and I want to say that you just pissed me off."

Before the man could react, Igneel was in front of him with his eyes glowing yellow and he was baring his enormous canines to the guy. The next thing he knew he saw darkness and lost conscious.

Igneel retracted his fist from the man's torso, right through his armor. The guy's armor didn't even slow down Igneel's punch. When Igneel saw the man fall, he turned to see his son still frozen.

The fire dragon sighed as he got in front of Natsu, "No wonder you were late for training. You're lucky I was looking for you brat."

Igneel ignited his hands and placed it on Natsu. It only took two seconds for Natsu to thaw out and fall into his father's arms. Igneel sighed as he looked at his son.

"Better take you to the infirmary," Igneel look at the guy he knocked out, "I guess I should take you too."

 _~Later in Fairy Tail~_

Everyone at Fairy Tail was doing what they normally do. Actually, they looked really bored and somewhat depressed. Among them was a certain celestial blonde and Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"Are you alright Lucy, you've been like for that past few days?" Cana asked before grabbing a small glass and sake.

The busty blonde nodded, "Yeah I'm fine it's just that the past week has been boring. Nothing exciting happened and I'm finally getting used to the dragons being here."

Cana nodded, "Yeah, things have gotten slow since those guys joined the guild." She took a sip before grinning, "You know, you can always wish for something to happen."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Wish something to happen?"

The busty brunette nodded and wink at the blonde, "Yep, make a wish. It doesn't hurt to make a wish, right?" she took Lucy hands and looked at her dead in the eye, "Just close your eyes and wish for something exciting right through that those doors."

Lucy thought it was dumb but closed her eyes anyway and silently spoke, "I wish something random goes through that door."

At that moment, a body bag flew right through the door and landed in the middle of the room followed by an enrage Igneel with a limp Natsu on his shoulder. Everyone was shocked at the sight and wondered what made the 'Mighty Igneel' so mad.

Cana looked at crazy scene and then to Lucy and quickly said, "Okay, now wish me a new lace bra, the best kind of liquor you know and Natsu tied to my bed."

Lucy gasped and opened her eyes, "What?!"

Igneel roared, "I need to see the Makarov!"

Mira got out of the kitchen, "The master is at a meeting. Is something wrong?"

Igneel walked in and stomped on the moving body bag, which caused the guy inside to groan, "The guy in this bag attacked Natsu. I'm not sure who this guy is but he knows something and I'd figured that some interrogation would help; especially from Makarov and Erza." This statement brought Erza coming down from the second floor and listened in on the conversation.

Mira asked, "Why interrogate him, other than why he attacked Natsu?"

Igneel gently placed Natsu in a chair and grabbed the body bag, "I heard him mention Tartaros."

This got both Mira and Erza's attention. Everyone that heard he name slightly shivered and felt the sudden tension in the air.

Erza looked at Mira and Igneel, "We'll take in the library. Wendy," Said dragon slayer looked up from her book, "Could you check Natsu and see if he's fine?"

Wendy nodded and took Natsu into the infirmary.

Igneel didn't waste any time any grabbed the bag and ran towards the library, with Mira and Erza behind him. By the time they entered the library, Igneel took the guy out of the back and slammed him into the ground.

The guy groaned from the hit and glared at Igneel, "I'm really starting to hate you, you know that?"

Igneel gave a wicked smile, "To be honest, I don't really care. Right now, you're going to give us some info, but your name."

The guy smiled at the battle-crazed dragon, "My name is Silver and do your worst; I won't say anything."

Igneel's smile widened and the two beauties released some of their power to intimidate Silver.

Igneel couldn't help but exhale a bit of flames, "In that case, I'll do my worst."

 _~Back at the Guild Hall~_

"I wonder what's taking so long." Lisanna said as she was serving drinks. Some time has passed since Igneel came in and took the body bag with Mira and Erza. Kinana gave the youngest Strauss sibling a smile.

"I wouldn't worry about it. They're probably finishing up in there."

It was at this time that Makarov came through the doors with a grim face. The tiny master walked up to the bar and ordered four mugs of beer.

While Lisanna was getting his drinks, Makarov turned towards the guild, "Has anyone seen Natsu and Gray?"

"Natsu is in the infirmary getting healed," Lisanna brought his drinks and one of his pipes, "As for Gray, I'm not sure."

At that moment, Gray came out of the bathroom zipping up his pants, "Did someone call me?"

Makarov grabbed his first mug and nodded, "Yes, I received a request for you and Natsu."

Everyone froze from what the old master said. They couldn't believe what they heard. Never in their life would they imagine Natsu and Gray, the two guys that hate each other to the point where they fight just for seeing one another, having to work on a mission together.

Gray looked at the master with a look of shock and anger, "Who the hell would ask for me and flame-brain?!"

Makarov didn't say anything. His head was down so his face was over shadowed. Everyone could tell that whoever sent the request was important, otherwise their master wouldn't be acting so serious.

Makarov sighed, "It's from the fourth ranked of the wizards saints, Warrod Cken, one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgal."

The whole guild freaked out after hearing the client's name. They didn't why one of the wizards saints would be requesting Fairy Tail, but it had to be big. Really big.

Gray looked at Makarov with determination, "Don't worry Master, you've got nothing to worry about."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Gray flinched from Makarov's outburst, "We're talking about you and /Natsu having to work together! Do you remembered what happened the last time you and him work on a mission alone?!"

Gray lost all color in his skin we he recalled the memory. He could still feel the old scars from that one fight with Natsu. They nearly leveled a mountain after ten days of nearly non-stop fighting.

"…I remember."

"Good," Makarov grabbed his second mug after finishing his first one, "Can someone get Natsu?"

Fairy Tail's favorite bookworm raised her hand, "I'll get him master."

She knew Wendy should be done healing up Natsu by now s she ran to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

"Natsu, you're needed on an emergency mission."

No answer.

"Natsu, are you in there?"

Levy didn't any response again and decided to open the door. When she opened the door she got a big surprise that won't be forgetting.

She gasped and blushed when she saw Natsu and Wendy making out on one of the beds with Wendy on top. She blushed harder when she saw Natsu exploring Wendy's body and kissing down to her neck, which was making Wendy moan louder and louder. It got even hot when Natsu pulled up Wendy's shirt and began playing with her soft perky breasts. By the way it looked, the two dragon slayers have been at it for quite some time.

Levy couldn't believe what she was seeing, but she knew that it was real and good writing material.

"Lower Natsu-san~ "

The older dragon slayer smirked and began to kiss down to her collarbone and breasts but he saw Levy and stopped what he was doing to the busty maiden, which made her whine a little.

"Why did you stop Natsu-san, it felt really good?" Wendy turned to where Natsu was looking and paled when she saw Levy's dumbstruck face.

The two dragon slayers separated with blushes on their faces and looked a little guilty. Levy coughed into her hand and tried her best to stay calm.

"Natsu, you need to go on a mission now, master's orders."

The salmon haired dragon slayer nodded and left the room, not saying anything to Wendy or Levy. After he left, Levy looked at Wendy with uncertainty.

"Want to talk about this later?"

Wendy nodded as Levy left the room. Wendy brought her knees up to her chest and sighed, feeling really guilty, "I can't believe I did that…"

Natsu went to Makarov and was caught up with everything happening. Makarov handed them the flyer and ordered the rest of their team to come with them.

"Is it alright for Igneel to come with us?" Natsu asked.

Before Makarov could respond the doors to the library were kicked off of their hinges and land on some unfortunate guild members. Igneel came out of the library with blood splattered on his clothes and with an expression that showed that he wasn't happy.

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm not coming with you. I have to go somewhere."

Everyone was confused at the way Igneel was acting and it kind of scared them, especially with the blood on him.

"Where are you going?"

The fire dragon turned towards his son and narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to a village called Sunrose. Silver told me something that might be promising."

Igneel left the guild before anyone could stop him, he turned back into a dragon and flew away from Magnolia.

"What the hell was that about?" Natsu thought aloud.

"He was talking about some information that we received from Silver." Natsu and Gray turned to find Erza coming out of the library.

She looked at Natsu and Gray, "He said something about finding someone in Sunrose and that it's important."

The two rivals looked at each other and nodded before telling Erza about their mission and inviting the whole team.

 _~Time Skip~_

"This place is great! The air is so fresh and the breeze feels nice."

"Yes, this is does feel rather comforting."

"It feels like we're going on a picnic!"

The whole team was enjoying the scenery around them. Well, at least _most_ of them; Natsu and Gray have been arguing most of the time here. They were up a mountain that had nothing but grass and some flowers.

It didn't take long before they saw a small building up ahead. Though from what they saw, they were a little disappointed.

"Is this really the place?"

The whole team, including Wendy, looked at the small two story house that had some tree branches coming out of the windows.

"Warrod Cken lives here?" Wendy asked.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, I'm not too sure. You can expect anything from a wizard saint."

Erza opened the door and respectfully stated, "Hello? Is Warrod Cken the resident here? We are the mages from Fairy Tail."

"Quiet."

The mages from Fairy Tail were shock from the sudden command. They saw a man in front of them watering some plants, "The plants like silence, so if you can comprehend that, then shut those annoying mouths."

Lucy, Wendy and the exceeds slightly trembled from the old man's words while the others felt tension in the air.

"WAHAHAHAHA! It's a joke! The plants love sound and human voices!" The old man shouted before showing himself with a funny pose with a watering. The old man looked ancient. His attire consisted a big, funny looking, yellow coat with a shirt underneath that had a silhouette of a mushroom. The thing that got caught the team's attention was that the old man's head looked like a tree. The whole team didn't know what to think about the man's behavior.

Lucy sweat dropped, "…A tree?"

Gray nodded, "What a weird old man."

The old man smiled at the young mages, "Welcome mages from Fairy Tail! Which ones are Natsu and Gray?"

The two mages hesitantly stepped forward, "We are."

"Excellent! I got to say to you two look like good friends! WAHAHAHA!" The old man's comment angered the rivals.

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS DAMMIT!"

"Whatever you say, are you thirsty?" The old man asked before pouring some water from his watering pot into his mouth."

Wendy stared at the weird scene with wide eyes, "Ah…"

Natsu couldn't take the man's and lost his patience, "Are you Warrod or not you old geezer?!"

Erza punched Natsu to the ground, "Have respect for the elders!"

"WAHAHAHA! Indeed, I am Warrod Cken. The fourth wizard saint and it's okay, I am an old crazy geezer!" Warrod chuckled before gulping down more plant water. All the females present face palmed while the guys sweat dropped.

Warrod finished off the water and sighed, "That's good water. Anyway, I have requested you two because you two are the perfect pair to do this mission."

Warrod gestured them towards a table with some tea and cookies. While the team was getting comfortable, Warrod cleared his throat ad brought out a map.

"During one of my travels to reforest deserts, I have came across a strange village; one that has been entirely frozen."

This surprised the team, especially Gray. It was at this moment that Warrod lost his goofy smile and had a sober frown, "The entire village has been encased in ice, including every animal, river, and the people inside has been frozen. This village is special because it is known for it's guardian, the everlasting flame."

This peaked Natsu's attention, "The everlasting flame?"

"Yes, there have been rumors and legends that the flame has protected the village for centuries, but the flame has been frozen as well.

Lucy and Wendy looked shocked, "How is that possible?"

Warrod shook his head, "I'm not sure, but I know that Natsu-kun and Gray-kun are capable of liberating the village from their frozen state. I want you to save the village. That is my request."

Natsu smiled, "In that case I'll just melt the ice and save that village."

Gray punched Natsu in the shoulder, "If it was that easy, then why would Warrod would request for me too?"

Warrod smiled, "You're smarter than you look." Gray's eyebrow twitched from Warrod compliment/insult but stayed quiet, "You're right; the ice isn't ordinary and your type of magic is most likely needed."

Erza asked, "Not trying to be rude, but a wizard of your power, couldn't you do this by yourlsef?"

Warrod chuckled, "I'm afraid you might be mistaking my power."

The team looked confused at Warrod's words.

Warrod sighed, "You see, the wizard saints are not all powerful. We're just ten people that are chosen from the Council. There are many people out there in this world that are more powerful than me by at least ten fold. And besides, I barely know any any offensive magic so if I get into a battle then I'd be in big trouble."

The team was shocked at what one of the Four Heavenly Kings said, "But-"

Warrod cut off Erza by lifting his hand up, "Everybody has different strengths and weaknesses, that's why people team up to make up for those weaknesses. That's why all of you are here right?"

Natsu and everyone else looked at each other before nodding at the old wizard.

"We accept your request." Natsu and Gray said simultaneously before looking at each other and glaring.

"Great! The village is about two hundred south from here."

Lucy and Carla looked surprised, "That's a little far to travel. Is there any trains we could take there?"

Natsu looked worried when he thought about transportation, but much to his relief, Warrod shook his head.

"No, there isn't, but I can take you there myself." Warrod pointed outside, "Gather outside and don't forget your stuff. I'll get something for me to get the spell ready."

The team nodded and went out and wait for the wizard saint.

"Hey, did we even get the name of the village?" Happy asked. The team mates looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

They saw Warrod come out with a compass, "Let's see…south is right…there!" Warrod threw the old compass behind him and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, please turn right and prepare yourself."

The team did as instructed.

"That was a joke. WAHAHAHA!"

"HEY!" Natsu and Gray couldn't take anymore of the man's humor.

Warrod began chanting a little and a little sprout came out in between Gray and Lucy.

"Huh? What kind of plant is- AHHHHH!"

The plant sprouted out and carried Team Natsu and kept growing higher.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. The village is called Sunrose village!"

The plant grew until it reached the skies and continued growing but headed south this time.

Everyone enjoyed the ride and the view, especially Natsu plant since he wasn't suffering his motion sickness. While everyone was enjoying the view from below, Natsu sat down next to Wendy and tapped her shoulder.

Wendy blushed when she realized it was her crush, "Yes Natsu-san?"

Natsu looked uncomfortable, "Earlier today in the infirmary-"

Wendy interrupted, "I'm sorry Natsu-san. I couldn't help myself. I know you're with Lisanna but I couldn't control myself and our last kiss was so-"

Natsu cut her off with a kiss. Luckily, no one saw the two kissing. Well, everyone but Carla.

"Don't be sorry Wendy. I liked it as much as you did."

Wendy couldn't help but smile and her eyes watered a bit by Natsu's loving smile.

 _~Sunrose Village~_

It didn't take long for Team Natsu to arrive near the frozen village. The plants gently landed on the ground while everyone slid off the plant.

"Warroed said that he wasn't that powerful, but yet he's able to control mother nature." Erza chuckled, "He's very modest about his power."

"Wait a second, didn't Igneel say that he was coming to a village called Sunrose?" Natsu asked.

This caught everyone's attention and they quickly ran toward the frozen trail that led towards the village. Whe they got there they were surprised that literally _everything_ is covered in ice.

"Wow, the village really is frozen, but where are the villagers?" Wendy asked before slipping on some ice and falling on her back. When she was getting up she looked above her and shrieked.

"Giants!"

"Gaints?" Everyone else looked up and saw what Wendy meant, "Actual giants!"

Everywhere they see are giants frozen in ice. These giants were _huge_. They were similar to the sizes of the dragons.

"Who would have thought that humans could be this big…" Erza was in complete awe of the size of the villagers and by the way they dress and their physique, they must be warriors too.

"Well, time to save these guys!" Natsu walked up to one of the giants and touch the giant's frozen big toe.

"Alright, time to thaw you out!" Natsu ignited his hands and pushed against the ice. Nothing happened so he set his whole body on fire and pushed harder as he got his flames to become harder.

"Come on, BURN DAMMIT!"

After five minutes of nothing happening, Natsu put himself out a sat down, "This is tougher than I thought."

"Aye sir."

"You weren't even doing anything Happy…"

Gray examined the ice, "Well the tree guy said that this ice isn't normal, so I don't think that your flames aren't enough."

"You're right Gray, and I know who done this to the village." Igneel said next to Gray as he looked at the ice as well.

"Oh good Igneel, glad to know that…IGNEEL?!" Everyone was surprised that Igneel came out of nowhere.

"Yep, why are you guys here?" Igneel asked.

"Our mission is to save the village," Gray explained before continuing, "But right now we're trying to find a way thaw out the villagers."

"I think this might help." Igneel said before pulling out a vial with a purple like liquid, "I'm pretty sure you guys have seen 'moon drip' before, right?"

Everyone stared at the vial before running after Igneel and tackling him for the 'moon drip'. Unfortunately, Igneel saw this coming and jumped out of the way and saw everyone tackling each other.

"You guys should work in being sync with each other." Igneel said before putting the vial in his pocket, "Sorry guys, but I won't give you the 'moon drip'. I'm saving it for an old friend."

Natsu and Wendy looked confused, "What old friend?"

Igneel pointed at a mountain of ice, "The everlasting flame is under that ice and I'll be using the 'moon drip' to help me melt the ice."

Before anyone could respond, Gray and Erza ran towards Igneel for the vial again, but this time they summoned their weapons and attacked Igneel. Igneel put the vial on his head and balanced it while blocking and dodging the strikes from Team Natsu.

"You have to give it to us! We need it to save the village." Gray tried to reason the Fire Dragon King, but Igneel shook his head.

"That's not my problem." That was all that Igneel said before grabbing both the ice sword and the steel one from the blades and swiped them from their owners' hands. Igneel then used the ice sword and slammed the flat of the blade against Gray and Erza. After that, Igneel punched Gray in the gut while Erza received a hard kick to her left temple.

After that attack, Igneel ran towards the ice where the everlasting flame is being encased in. Natsu and Lucy ran after Igneel while Wendy went to check on Erza and Gray.

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew after Igneel while Carla did the same for Lucy. Even their speed, they still couldn't catch up to Igneel's speed. What shocks them is that Igneel didn't seem like he was trying hard.

"How is your dad so fast?!" Happy shouted while doing his best to keep up with the fire dragon.

It was only another few seconds before they got in front of the mountain and saw a strange sight in front of them.

"What the fuck?!"

They saw a busty red head on top of three beaten guys and by the looks of it, they suffered quite a beating. When they looked closer, they recognized who the red head was.

"Flare?!"

Flare looked up and her red eyes brightened when she saw Igneel, "Igneel-kun! I'm happy that you came back!"

Happy and Carla stopped flying when they saw Igneel stopping in front of Flare and giving the red head a hug. Flare barely changed from her time at the Grand Magic Games. She kept her long red hair in a braid and wore the same dress that exposed a lot of her impressive cleavage and legs, but her eyes showed kindness and shined brightly.

Natsu cleared his throat, "Like I said before, what the fuck?!"

Igneel around and gave Flare the vial, "I can explain."

"Yeah, you better explain why you didn't give that thing to us and why you attacked Erza and ice princess!"

Igneel sighed and patted Flare's head, "I found this cute girl walking in the same direction of the village, so I decided to talk to her and found out that she was raised here when she was younger."

Lucy turned to Flare with a shock expression, "Really?!"

Flare blushed and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed when Igneel called her cute.

"Anyway, we agreed to travel here together towards Sunrose, but when we got here those three guys over there," Igneel was pointing towards the three beaten up guys, "was saying something about stealing the everlasting flame and Flare explained that the flame has been protecting the village. Being the nice guy that I am, I beat the shit out of those three, took whatever I found useful and went to free the flame, who also happens to be my old friend."

"…"

"…"

"You just wanted to eat the flames, don't you?"

Igneel and Flare stared at Natsu as if he had two heads, "Are you crazy?! No, I don't! I want to free Atlas!"

Natsu's eyes widened, "Atlas? You mean Uncle Atlas?!"

Igneel nodded, "Yes, Uncle Atlas!"

After that, Igneel instructed Flare where to pour the 'moon drip' and ignited his left fist.

"Okay, what are you planning to do?" Carla asked.

Igneel gave a wicked grin, "There isn't enough 'moon drip' to melt the ice, but it will be strong enough to make the spot where it's used to weaken, so I'll punch as hard as I can into that one spot and hopefully it will crack the ice to pieces."

Lucy looked uncertain, "How, your plan doesn't make any sense?!"

"This ice is from a demon slayer, it's harder to melt, and especially when there's this much." Igneel glared at all of them.

"Grab the three guys and run as far and as fast as you can. This will be one big punch."

Natsu and Lucy didn't waste any time as Natsu grabbed all three guys and ran while the exceeds took Lucy and Flare and flew away.

"…I'll give them one minute."

 _~With Wendy, Erza, and Gray~_

"I think they are with Igneel now." Wendy guessed after healing any injuries Gray and Erza from their short with the crimson haired dragon.

Gray frowned after hearing the dragon's name, "I swear the next time I see that damn ginger I'm gonna…" Gray shut his mouth when he felt an aura that screams 'Bloody Murder!'

"I'm sorry Gray; do you have anything against gingers?" Erza asked nicely, but her expression and aura showed that she was pissed.

"E-E-Erza I d-didn't mean t-that!"

Erza stared him down for a little longer before nodding her head, "Very well, I'll forgive you just this…do you see that?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "See what?"

Erza pointed behind him, "That."

The drak haired man turned and saw Natsu running while the flying cats were carrying and Flare and all of them were heading towards towards them. The weird part is that Natsu is carrying three unconscious people. Lucy looked at them straight in the eye and screamed.

"Ruuuunnnnn!"

Before they could react, a huge explosion happen on the other side of town and then next second was a very strong wind coming their way of intense heat. Everyone was blown off the ground and they felt the intense, scorching heat, everyone except Natsu. The winds kept blowing for another few seconds before they die down and the the air became to cool down again.

Gray was breathing heavy, trying his best to calm himself down from being thrown around from the wind, "What the hell was that?"

Lucy groaned and slowly got up from the ground, "I think that was Igneel."

Natsu looked around and gasped, "Holy shit! Everything's melted!"

Team Natsu and Flare looked around to find that everything has thawed out and the villagers were back to normal.

The giant closest to them groaned and looked around, " **What** … **where did the intruder go**?"

The giant looked down and saw Team Natsu plus the four other people. They awkwardly waved at the giant, but they screamed in fear when the giant brought his hand down on them.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

" **You have grown little one**!"

Team Natsu checked what happened and saw that Flare was standing on the giant's hand and smiling towards the humongous man.

" **How was the outside world little one? Was it everything you imagined?** " The Fairy Tail mages were astounded that despite the size and voice, the giant sounded sweet and gentle.

Flare nodded, "It's more than I imagined. It was beautiful, but it was also a little scary."

The giant smiled and looked around to find the other giants looking at Flare.

" **Is that our little Flare?** "

" **She's so grown up!** "

" **Welcome home Little Flare!** "

" **Our Flare has returned!** "

The Fairy Tail mages were shocked at how things escalated so quickly and they were beginning to lose track at what's going on. It became a little scary when all the giants began to surround them.

"This is getting a little intense…" Gray said as the giants stared them down. Erza nodded.

"I doubt it can get any more hect-"

" **RRAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!** "

Everyone stopped what they were doing and felt the powerful roar. The air felt heavy as the earth underneath them trembled. Everyone turned towards the monstrous roar and saw something that made all sweat in fear.

Two dragons in the sky; one that is crimson and has old battle scars while the other one is made out of nothing but orange and crimson flames. The two dragons flew towards them. Natsu and the others realized that the crimson one was Igneel while the other one was…

"Uncle!"

"Aye sir!"

" **Our guardian the everlasting flame!** "

"… **Why are you calling him uncle?** "

"Isn't that the fire dragon from the dragon invasion?!" Erza and Gray looked nervous at the sight of the huge flame dragon. The giants quickly made a clearing for the mighty dragons to land. When the dragons landed, everyone saw that the dragons were bigger than the giants, but only a little.

Igneel gave the giants a toothy grin, " **I thank you for taking care of my old friend giants**."

One of the giants returned the toothy grin, " **Not at all! It has been his that has been giving us protection**."

Igneel and Atlas gave off thunderous laughs, " **Despite their size and muscles, the are even bigger softies. Aren't they what I just told you my king**?"

Igneel nodded, " **Indeed** , **let's party**!"

While ignoring them being called softies, the giants cheered while the Igneel shrunk down to his human form. Natsu was about to chat with his father, he saw Atlas shrinking too. He shrunk and continued to shrink until he was the same height as Igneel and was human too.

"YOU'RE HUMAN!"

"Yep, though I got to find some clothes." Atlas said as he checked his human form. Much like Igneel, he was muscular and had a tattoo of a dragon on him, but it was on his right bicep and it was a dark orange. The dragon looked as if it was made of fire. His eyes are a flaming orange and his hair is wild blonde with crimson streaks.

"You know, I might actually go without clothes. It feels nice and breezy-"

"Kyaaaa!"

Natsu and Atlas turned to see Flare blushing up a storm and covering her eyes. Wendy and Lucy was doing the same.

"Put some clothes on you perv!" Lucy shrieked as the memory of Atlas naked burning into her mind.

"But I like the feel of being naked. Those clothes look uncomfortable and stuffy. How could you wear those things Igneel?"

Said dragon shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me, but you might want to cover yourself. You don't want to upset the armored beauty over there."

"Cover myself with what? I don't have any clothes."

"…"

"…"

"…Natsu, give him your pants."

"What?! Why?!"

"Think of it as mental training! You must overcome embarrassment and shame in order to stay more focused in your fights! Now take off your pants!"

Natsu blushed at what was happening and it didn't help that all the giants were watching everything as if it was some kind of soap opera.

"…fine."

Natsu took off his pants and handed them to Atlas. Igneel laughed at his son's embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHA! I FORGET THAT YOU GO COMMANDO! HAHAHA!"

"KYAAA!"

This was the night that none of the girls could ever forget.

 **A/N: And that's it for the chapter. I'm finally back into typing again. I took a break to practice digital art and improve my artwork.**

 **Now, I'm inprogress of other works and I'm also working on my first lemon story. I don't know if you guys want me to post it or not; I'm not good at lemons yet. I'll work on my stories ASAP. I won't abandon them.**

 **If you want me to update a certain story then send me a message. As for this chapter, some things will be revealed that didn't resolve from this chapter.**

 ** _Small Omake:_**

It was nearly almost midnight and Sabertooth was getting ready to close up. Some of the members already left and were most likely sleeping in their comfy beds. Sadly though, it isn't the case for most of the members. They were in a pile, all bruised and bloodied. Not to mention that Skiadrum was sitting on top of that pile.

Skiadrum was drinking from two bottles of rum and whisky.

"How dare he do this to us?!" Skiadrum shouted before taking a quick swig of her rum.

Weissologia was at the corner of the guild with a beer in his hand, "You said it."

"I mean come on!" The shadow dragonelle shouted in rage, "He went through the trouble of giving us a pretty good story and giving us human bodies and yet he barely uses us!"

Weissologia looked at his clothes, "I don't know about you, but I could go better clothes than this toga."

Skiadrum threw her rum bottle at the older dragon, "Shut it Gramps! You shouldn't complain about your clothes. Would you have preferred a pair of ugly crocs and some sagging pants?"

The white dragon caught the bottle and chugged down the rest of the alcohol, "Like hell I prefer that! All I want is some real pants! To hell with crocs!"

Sting was behind the counter wiping any dirty mugs, "What the hell are they talking about?"

 **Posted October 20, 2016**

 **Flaredragon out**


End file.
